


H.Weasley Outline

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Series: Incomplete Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Incomplete, M/M, outline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: This is the outline I had written for this particular story and its prequel, it isn't complete though part of the end is written.Also I'm sorry because even I forgot how out of left field I took some of this stuff...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is changeable and I have re-written scenes or added new ones several times over the years.
> 
> *edited to remove duplicate chapter*

  * Arthur and Lucius are friends for as long as they have had memory of each other. Their families were close and they did everything together.
  * Unfortunately Lucius was born after September first so had to wait an extra year to begin Hogwarts and when Arthur is sorted into Gryffindor their relationship becomes a bit strained.
  * When Lucius gets to Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin their relationship stains even more and they stop speaking for a long time.
  * Their lives move on with Arthur making new friends in the Prewett twins, while Lucius makes his own close associates in Slytherin.
  * The only time they have any contact is in the locker room after quidditch games. It is during this time that they eventually begin to reconnect.
  * From Lucius’ fourth year onward they begin to rendezvous secretly in various empty classrooms and the astronomy tower.
  * While making out they are nearly caught by the Prewett twins’ younger sister Molly prompting them to look for other places to hide.
  * They find the perfect spot a few nights later as they are trying to hide from Molly Prewett again. They are arguing about which way to go laughing as they pull each other back and forth one direction and back the other way a few times before Arthur pauses. “Hey look a new door!” Arthur says.   
“Arthur is that you?” They can hear Molly getting close. Eyes meeting wide Lucius grabs Arthur and darts into the room. They trip through the door giggling, Arthur falls on top of Lucius, and they shush each other as they hear Molly jogging by still calling for Arthur.
  * As they hear her go by they finally look around their new space. “What is this place?” Lucius asks. There are mountains of things, some of which looked ancient.   
“It’s like a room of lost things…” Arthur guesses.   
“Not exactly what I was hoping to find.” Lucius sighs. Arthur grins still lying on top of Lucius.   
“I don’t mind.” Arthur murmurs into Lucius’s ear before bending down to kiss him. Lucius giggles into the kiss wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck.
  * It’s when they break apart several minutes later that they notice anything. “I can’t believe she is still following you.” Lucius grumbles burying his face in Arthurs shoulder.   
“Jealous?” Arthur asks nipping at Lucius’ ear. Lucius scoffs.   
“Of Molly Prewett? I think not.” Lucius pulls back to glare and Arthur until the room itself catches his attention. “Oh my god!” Arthur frowns before looking up to see what has Lucius’ attention.   
“Oh my god.” He breathes as he takes in the room. There are no longer towering piles of junk, instead there is soft candle light and a large round couch behind the couch is a large picture window showing an impossible scene of a beautiful stream and trees.   
“Isn’t that the river behind Groeneveld?” Lucius whispers awed. Arthur nods dumbfounded.   
“That is… I remember we were there before your first year.”   
“It’s beautiful.” Arthur stands pulling Lucius up with him. “You scared Malfoy?” Arthur teases pulling on Lucius.   
“You wish Weasley!” He laughs dropping Arthurs hand to jump on his back. Arthur carries him over to the couch dropping him down on it before joining him. The two boys slide up the couch to the window. “I wanna go back there one of these days.” Arthur sighs grasping Lucius hand in his. Lucius smiles entwining their fingers.   
“Definitely.” He sighs leaning over and kissing Arthur. Arthur smiles at him. “You know I love you right?” he pulls up their clasped hands and kissing Lucius’.   
Lucius cheeks flush light pink. “I don’t know Molly seems to think otherwise.” He grins cheekily.   
“Oh it’s on now!” Arthur cries as he drops Lucius’ hand and begins to tickle him. Lucius can stop the onset of giggles that erupt as Arthur find his most sensitive spots.   
“Arth- No not there! Hehe! Arthur!” He cries trying to stop Arthurs tickling finger. “Ok! I give! I give. Hehehehe!” Lucius gasps, Arthur pauses his assault to eye Lucius. “Kidding!” He cries knocking Arthur back and beginning his own tickle assault.   
“No fair!” Arthur cries out laughing. “Cheat! Cheat I say!” Lucius eventually stops when he has both of Arthurs hands pinned overhead.   
“Maybe I am… But I still love you.” Lucius whispers leaning down to kiss Arthur again.
  * Meeting in this new room eventually begins a new part of their relationship when Lucius wishes for music. An old muggle radio appears playing all the popular songs of the day.
  * Valentines is the day they lose their virginity to each other during which their radio played some of the most popular love songs.
  * From then on their time at Hogwarts falls into a routine; weekdays they would attend classes, afternoons were spent with their friends, but evenings were always for each other. None of their friends knew who they went to visit and no one really asked.
  * It was during Arthurs seventh year when they begin to discuss what they wanted to do after graduation. “I was thinking about taking a job at Gringotts… As a curse breaker… McGonnagall has been harping on me to get the paperwork filed in and well I realized I wanted to discuss it with you.”   
Lucius smiles kindly. “So you wanna crack the mysteries of the universe now?”   
“Hardly. But I think working for them could be good for us.”   
“How so?”   
“Well it would give me the chance to save up and take you back to Groeneveld.”   
“Arthur Weasley are you trying to be romantic for me?”   
Arthur laughs. “Never!”   
“Well I think curse breaking is sexy.” Lucius purrs as he leans in to kiss Arthurs throat.   
Arthur smiles. “Well then consider my application sent!”
  * Shortly before graduation Arthur receives a response to his application. “I got the job!”
  * Arthur and Lucius celebrate in their hidden room.
  * The job ships Arthur to Athens Greece where Lucius happily follows after. They spend the summer before Arthurs work begins, making love and traveling Europe visiting popular tourist destinations both muggle and magical.
  * At the end of summer Lucius heads back to school while Arthur begins working in the Athenian branch of Gringotts. Because of his skills he was occasionally tasked as a resident dragon tamer.
  * Arthur and Lucius write extensively when they are separated, each hosting 3 owls to courier the mass amounts of mail.
  * When Lucius graduates Arthur presents him with a handmade silver snake head cane. Teasing that there was a secret message inside.
  * Lucius never figures it out and at the end of January when Arthur heads back to London for a short trip for Gringotts Lucius only hears from him for the first week and begins to worry. On February 15, he gets the worst surprise of his life as he reads about the marriage of his Arthur to Molly Prewett.
  * He goes a bit crazy in his grief and begins to financially decimate the Weasley fortune until they are nearly penniless. When he is eventually approached by the up and coming dark lord he barely hesitates in joining.
  * He regrets that though just after he does but he can no longer leave.
  * In November of 1969 he reads about a child born into the Weasley family and nearly flies off the rails again. ‘That should be HIS child!’ And when he does the math for the date of conception his heart shatters further as it meant that Arthur had been with Prewett while they were together in Athens.
  * Bill, unlike the rest of his siblings, has a lighter shade of red hair that seems to glow in the sunlight. While the other Weasleys tend to have deep red hair.
  * Lucius is eventually ‘gifted’ a wife from the dark lord. Narcissa Black was chosen to marry him but he really did not wish to be tied down in such a mess but she slipped him a love potion to force him into a marriage which results in his son Draco.
  * When the potion wears off he approaches a young wizard newly inducted to the death eater ranks.
  * Severus Snape is a rebellious youth that Lucius takes a shine too, he makes him the god father of his child and makes sure that no one bothers Severus.
  * Lucius knows the moment Severus realizes he had made a mistake in joining the dark lord and does everything in his power to keep him safe.
  * When he figures out Severus has begun to spy on the dark lord he helps by throwing everyone off his scent. Deciding that he will keep him protected.
  * It’s not long before Lily and James are killed that Severus corners Lucius about what he is doing. When Severus decides he isn't really a threat they share a few glasses of fire whiskey, the effects of which makes Lucius spill his reasons for joining the dark lord and his new suspicions about what happen with his lover.   
“Who was your lover?” Severus asks confused.   
With a sad smile Lucius admits. “Arthur Weasley…”   
Severus gapes at him. “But you financially decimated him, I mean you literally ripped his family apart!”   
“I was upset!” Lucius cries. “We were planning our future… he had the job of his dreams and the h-home we picked out together…” Lucius voice breaks. “We were just beginning our life together…” he whispers.   
Severus watches Lucius for a few moments. “Why did he leave?”   
“Gringotts needed him to do a few things in England for them and I had been busy in Athens so he came back alone… he had been planning to stay with his parents… He was gone about three weeks…” Lucius has to stop talking for a moment to take a few shuddering breathes. “He hadn’t made it back for our normal Valentines date and I planned to meet him in England when I got the newspaper on the 15th…” He drops his head into his hands propping his elbows on his knees. “There was a large announcement that day to celebrate the bonding of Arthur Weasley to Molly Prewett.” Severus winces. “I couldn’t stand the thought and it just drove me crazy thinking he had betrayed me… Then nine months later the first Weasley was born.”   
“That’s what drove you to join the dark lord.”   
“As I once said Severus, ‘you remind me a lot of myself at that age.’” Lucius smiles sadly at his friend.   
“Have you ever considered he may have been drugged?”  
Lucius shrugs. “Sometimes that's all that gets me through the day… just hoping he hadn’t left me of choice… But then I see him somewhere with his kids and I just don’t know.”
  * In 1981 the dark lord falls and with him Lily and James Potter. Severus is devastated. Lucius takes care of him until he is steady enough to get to Hogwarts.



 


	2. Chapter 2

  * In June of 1988 Bill Weasley moves to Egypt for his job as a curse breaker. Molly hates it. Charlie goes with him, officially to help him get settled, in truth because they are in love. While they are in Cairo one day Charlie finds a young boy wondering about seemingly lost and begins to chat with him. He finds out his name is Harry but he doesn't know his last name. It causes warning bells to go off in his head. He convinces the boy to come have lunch with him and his brother Bill. While they are chatting Harry lets slip that he just thinks about being in Egypt and he can be there letting Charlie know that he is magical. Harry comes with them willingly to their home in Siwa Egypt via magic carpet ride.
  * With little convincing Harry decides to stay with Bill and Charlie. On the way to their home Tonks speeds by, Harry remembers her because her hair is a bright neon blue.
  * While they are walking to Gringotts they run into Tonks again only this time her hair is red slowly turning violet as they talk. When she finally leaves them Harry asks about her hair and learns about metamorphmagi’s. A little concentration on his part and they learn that he is one as well. He begins to wear his hair in a shade of red between Bill and Charlie’s own hair.
  * The next day Bill takes him to the goblins at Gringotts in order to quickly adopt the obviously abused child. The goblin they speak to does a quick blood spell to create a family tree in order to determine the name of the child which shocks them all to learn that Harry Potter was being abused. The goblin then performs a ritual that uses a special spell normally reserved for use on infants either from surrogacy or up for adoption. The spell makes it so that there is no longer a Harry James Potter instead he becomes Harold Charlus Weasley. The original name will still be in most registries unless changed by one of his parents. Due to the nature of Harry’s prior treatment they decide not to cast the charm needed that would automatically change all notations. The goblin however keep copious notations about the name change and can internally make notations that things meant for Potter transfer instead to Weasley.
  * After bonding the small family heads to Diagon Alley to withdraw coins from Gringotts to purchase various things for Harry.
  * In his private study Arthur sits reading about muggle artifact abuses as a forgotten voice whispers in the back of his mind. As he rolls the scroll out more he hears a chime. Something he has never heard before in his office. Frowning he gets up to look for whatever could have made such a sound. He unburies an old grandfather clock he had gotten from his own father. The face of which is now sporting a new hand with a small portrait near the top. He frowns as he stares at the clock. The hand is currently pointing at shopping. As he stares at it he doesn't know what to make of it. The child’s face is much older than a newborn… He gets up and heads into the family area where his childrens clock is. As he thought all his kids are listed at home… Except Bill and Charlie who are also listed as shopping… But they are supposed to be in Egypt. Making sure no one is around Arthur murmurs a spell with causes more information to appear on the clock. It lists Bill and Charlie in Diagon Alley. Frowning he dismisses the spell before calling that he will be going out for a bit.
  * Arthur apparates to Diagon Alley keeping a look out for his oldest two sons. He finds them near Gringotts as they are walking into Flourish and Blotts.
  * He enters shortly after them and begins searching the aisles for them. He finds them in the children's books section, one of his sons kneeling on either side of another boy. The childs hair seems to be the mid-tone of Bill and Charlie’s own hair colors.
  * Arthur watches them for a bit, until he hears the little boy call Bill papa. He slowly approaches them from the side until he is noticed by Charlie. Charlie stands suddenly. “Dad!” Bill turns standing up as well. Harry hides behind Bill and Charlie. They talk for a bit, enough for him to get to know the child a bit better. Bill asks him not to ask the boy about his past and that all his dad needs to know is that he had been abused.
  * They go out for lunch before Arthur returns to the Burrow with a promise not to tell Molly about Harry yet.
  * After lunch they head to a muggle mall to pick up some more things for Harry. While there they see the Dursleys and overhear Vernon boasting about Harry vanishing. Harry gets upset. The Dursleys notice the Weasleys and proceed to make disparaging comments about them. Vernon makes a veiled threat about shooting them that sets Charlie off. Pinning him to a wall Charlie proceeds to scare Vernon enough that he pisses his pants before several constables arrive. Charlie explains how his child had overheard the family boasting about their nephew disappearing and it had upset him and while he and his boyfriend had been comforting him the family began making disparaging remarks about them, and that Vernon had threatened to shoot him and his family which set him off. The constables, one of whom is gay, begin questioning the Dursleys who deny any wrong doing. But Dudley damns them by opening his mouth about pushing the boy down a flight of stairs.
  * They arrest them on the spot, especially when witnesses come forward attesting that they had heard the boasting and threats as well.
  * The Weasleys don’t know for years but after they left the mall, the constables go searching the Dursleys home and find a lot of blood in various areas of the house, It had been wiped down but not well enough that it was undetectable. And at the bottom of the stairs they find too much blood to have spilled from a small child, which leads them under the stairs and they learn more horrors of the abuse suffered by a small boy. Questioned neighbors describe a thin poorly dressed waif who they occasionally saw wondering about but never knew who he was. Despite not finding a body there was enough blood evidence to arrest Vernon Dursley and sentence him to life. Petunia was charged as an accessory to murder as well. The judge referred to her as a reprehensible human being who didn’t deserve to have one child in her custody let alone two, she was sentenced to fifteen years, however she begins to spout about witches and magic which prompts the judge to place her in an asylum. Originally they thought to place Dudley with Vernon’s sister Marge but she refused to take him. Because of the way he had been raised previously it was hard to find a place for him to do and he ended up in and out of foster care and orphanages.
  * Petunia commits suicide because of shame from all the hate she receives, not due to her part in the presumed death of her nephew, but because of the embarrassment of being placed in an asylum. Vernon is killed in prison by inmates who find child abusers abhorrent, though his personality doesn't help either. By the time he is eleven Dudley has been with four foster families and in two orphanages. He was removed from the foster care system when he was caught hurting other children in the homes. Eventually he is shipped off to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.
  * On their way back to the portkey home they stop to get dinner at the Leaky Cauldron where one of their great aunt approaches them. She is a bit antagonistic at first but mostly because of how their mother is. But when they openly go against what Molly would want she warms up to them even approving of their relationship and addition to their family. Though when she asks about his birthday Bill lies saying it is a day earlier. He pulls her aside and asks that she try not mentioning his past as it wasn’t happy. She agrees becoming a lot friendlier before she has to rush off.
  * Afterwards they head back to Egypt with all their new purchases.
  * Their life continues normally for the rest of summer. With Bill being allowed to take a few vacation days here and there to spend with Charlie and Harry before Charlie has to go back to Hogwarts. During one of those holidays Bill makes the decision to take Harry on a trip to America, specifically California to the happiest place on Earth.
  * Harry is mystified by the theme park. Though Bill and Charlie aren’t all that different as neither of them had gone to such a place either. They bring a special camera to take photos with that they explain to Harry will move when developed.
  * When summer ends and Charlie has to go back both Harry and Bill tear up. Charlie promises to write as much as he can while Harry does the same, with Bills help of course. They take the portkey in Gringotts on the 28th of August to get the last books and supplies Charlie will need. It is there that they run into the rest of the family.
  * Molly is livid when she finds out they kept Harry from her. However she scares Harry who want’s nothing to do with her. She refuses to even listen to them about Harry being both their son.
  * Harry finds Percy to be too serious but not bad, he finds Fred and George to be funny and they are really nice to him, Ron is mean to him and Harry doesn't know why (Bill thinks he is probably jealous since there is another person to take attention from him, especially someone who isn’t blood related), and Ginny creeps Harry out. She keeps staring at him and trying to hold his hand. Harry spends most of the trip alternately being held by Bill or Charlie to get away from her.
  * Molly spends most of the day trying to convince Bill to find a nice girl to settle down with now that he has a son. Harry dislikes her more and more. As the family was settling down to eat, Harry luckily had Bill and Charlie on either side of him to keep Ginny away, a young woman approaches the table much to Molly’s delight, she puts her in a seat beside Bill trying to get them to chat. Harry glares at the woman before turning to Charlie. “Dad why does your mom keep trying to make Papa talk to some woman?” He asks loudly.   
The young woman frowns. “These are your parents?” Harry nods. The woman flushes. “Well I never!” she glares at Molly. “I am not a home-wrecker!” She stands suddenly stomping away.   
Charlie is covering a smirk with his hand. Bill is smirking outright. Molly scoffs. “The nerve of some people!” Arthur, Bill and Charlie stare at her in disbelief.
  * When the rest of the Weasley’s finally leave it is with more promises of letters for Harry, at least from the twins. Bill and Charlie sit in bed together as Harry sleeps in the next bed over. “Can you believe what she did today?”   
“I know! I mean While we were out shopping was one thing but at dinner!” Charlie says tsking. “I just cannot believe the depths of her denial…”   
“It was amusing though when Harry basically called her out at dinner.” Charlie chuckles.   
Bill shakes his head. “I caught her expression when he called you dad and it was downright poisonous.”   
Charlie shakes his head. “I just don’t understand her sometimes.”   
Bill grins suddenly. “If she thinks we’re bad just wait until Fred and George start going through puberty!”   
“Bill!” Charlie guffaws a bit too loud before Bill shushes him. “Oops.” He goes on quieter. “They’re ten, what makes you think they will be like us?”   
“Intuition? I dunno really, just seeing them together I don’t know if I could ever picture anyone splitting them up.”   
“I guess I can see your point… there isn't one without the other.”
  * The next day the three men head in to muggle London where Bill decides to take Harry and Charlie to a couple of muggle museums. During which he explains to Harry which items in an exhibit most likely came from the magical community, as either articles of a secret wizard or are forgeries produced in the magical world to protect those without magic from injuring themselves. “People without magic can use magic stuff?”   
“Well not as much… what it is, is that the items are often cursed to cause pain or worse to people who do not know how to neutralize the curse.”   
“People like you papa?” Bill smiles. “Yup just like me… Grandpa Arthur does something sort of like that too.”
  * When September first rolls around Harry tearfully hugs Charlie goodbye. Charlie renews his promise to write him as often as he can. While Bill doesn't kiss Charlie goodbye he does hug him tight, Harry wraps his arms around Charlies waist, Bill pulls back enough so that he can press their foreheads together. “I know Bill…” When he hears the whistle blow on the train he pulls away grinning with a hand on Bills neck and on Harrys head. “Try not to have too much fun without me.” He leans down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Love you kiddo.” Harry smiles wobbly back.   
“Love you too dad.” Bill and Harry stand there watching as Charlie hops aboard the train. “Can we watch it leave papa?”   
Bill smiles down at Harry. “Course we can.” Together they watch as the final students pile aboard. Bill lifts Harry onto his shoulders.   
“Look its dad!” He points to one of the windows where Bill can see Charlie sitting waving at them. They can’t hear him but they can tell when whoever he is sitting with talks to him. A few vaguely familiar faces peep out the window looking in their direction. It’s only a moment or so later that the train begins to leave.   
That's when Molly appears near them. “What are you doing still here?” She hisses.   
Bill frowns. “We were saying goodbye to Charlie and Harry wanted to watch the train.”   
“Don’t you think you've taken this joke far enough Bill?”   
“Joke?”   
“How are you going to take care of a child?”   
“I’ll manage.” He growls beginning to get annoyed.   
Molly harrumphs angrily. “I can’t stop Charlie from seeing you but I can always do something about that brat.”   
Bill stands straighter. “Are you threatening my son?” He growls.   
“Only warning you that if you hurt MY son who knows what may happen to yours.”   
He stands straighter, looming over Molly. “Listen here you daft cow, if you come anywhere near my son I will make Azkaban look like a summer home to you.”   
“Papa?” He hears Harry ask, voice sounding distressed.   
“Its ok sweetheart.” He reassures still glaring daggers at Molly. “Stay away from me, stay away from my son or I will use my connections within Gringotts to have you arrested. I can’t speak for Charlie but I know he would agree with me. So back off!” he ends on a hiss before pulling Harry around and holding him in front of him as he walks away. Back in Muggle London Bill squeezes Harry tight. “I’m sorry if I scared you sweetheart.” Harry nods into his shoulder sniffling.   
“She doesn't like me much…”   
“Oh sweetie it isn't you, it’s me and Charlie she doesn't like. But she can’t do anything to hurt us physically so she decided to use you instead, but it would never work, because your dad and I love you too much.” Harry pulls back to look into his eyes before nodding. “Let’s go home ok?” Harry doesn't answer only nods his head.
  * Harry gets many letters from Charlie while he is away at school, though he doesn't hear from the twins for months. It’s not until a letter arrives from Percy that as soon as Harry touches it several more envelopes appear. Bill sorts through them realizing they all come from the twins and explains that to Harry. “Why did Percy send them though?”   
Bill shakes his head upset. “Their mom probably told them they weren’t allowed to write.” Harry is quiet, head bent down. Bill notices and leans over him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “What’s got you sad Har?”   
Harry doesn't look up as he answers quietly. “I’m sorry I’m breaking your family.”   
“Hey no!” Bill answers quickly. “That isn’t your fault! That is her being intolerable and just plain pig-headed.” Bill leans further over to look into Harry’s eyes. “You are the kindest, sweetest kid I know… And I love you! Your dad loves you too… and if that stack of letters is any indication Fred and George really like you too.” Harry meets Bill’s eyes smiling hesitantly.   
“I love you too papa.” Bill smiles leaning over to kiss Harry on the forehead.   
“Now just put her from your mind and only think of the people who care about you.” Harry nods before looking down at the small stack determinedly. Bill is preparing to stand when Harry’s voice stops him. “Papa will you stay and help read them?”   
“Alright Har.” He answers picking a squealing Harry up and setting him on his lap to read the letters.
  * “Harry have you ever been to any doctors?” Bill asks after reading the letters with Harry and noticing how much he squints at the words on the page.   
“What is it?” Bill sighs leaning his head down on Harrys shoulder. His answer ends up a bit muffled.   
“There are many types of doctors… ranging from ones that check your health, some that check your teeth, and the one I think we may need to go to for you that checks your eyes.”   
“My eyes?”   
“They check to see if you need glasses or not… and I think you may need glasses.”   
“Is that bad?” Harry stiffens. Bill knocks his head into Harrys shoulder lightly. “Nah, lots of people need them. They are to help you see well.”
  * A little over a week later and Harry has been to see all three of the doctors Bill had listed.   
The dentist just recommended Bill help to keep his teeth cleansing a little more thorough.   
The physical health doctor was a bit confused about his size, until Bill said the magic words of adopted and abuse, otherwise he was perfectly healthy.   
The eye doctor was a different story: he was beside himself in confusion about how Harry could even function his eyes were so bad, “Normally this would be a quick spell or potion… but this level of damage to the eyes is … well extremely detailed work and not many people have the ability, I know I don’t. However what I can do is make sure you have the best glasses for the problem.” Accepting the need for glasses the ophthalmologist arranges various styles for Harry to pick through. He ends up choosing a pair of black half-framed rectangular glasses.
  * During the Christmas Holidays, 16th – 2nd, roll around Bill and Harry head back to London to pick up Charlie before they head out for a weeklong trip to Santas Cove. A small, well hidden village in the North Pole. A popular wintertime tourist destination for the young wizard at heart. Bill is happy to see just how happy the trip makes Harry, and he takes some time each day to watch Harry and Charlie bond more as they play in the snow. Just before they leave Harry gets a surprise visit from a jolly old man in green. The old man seems to brighten Harry’s mood even more as they head home to celebrate Christmas.
  * At some point both men take Harry shopping to buy the other man Christmas presents.
  * When they get back to Egypt the small family spends Christmas Eve playing some of the games they got Harry in London over the summer. Just before sending Harry to bed they each unwrap one of the gifts that is under the tree.
  * **Christmas 1988** All the gifts received:  
    * Bill: Cursed puzzle boxes (non-lethal), a framed photo of all three of them (for both of them), a smaller picture of the three of them, books about the advancements in curse breaking,  **Historical curses of the world** , a subscription to curse breaker monthly, a curse breakers field kit, and shockingly the Weasley family crest ring.
    * Charlie: A smaller picture of the three of them to keep with him at school, an intricately carved magical creature statue, in depth books on magical creatures of the world, nice dress robes, and  **a handsome Ouroboros ring**.
    * Harry: Muggle style puzzle, more clothes, a practice broom, books on history in both muggle and magical studies, they also get him  **Hogwarts: a History** , he also gets a child’s practical potions kit from the twins that he loves.
  * On Christmas they wake up and open the rest of their gifts from each other as well as gifts from Septima, Arthur, and one for Harry from the twins.
  * Once Christmas is over Bill goes back to work and leaves Harry with Charlie. While he is gone Charlie teaches Harry about broom safety and flying, as one of his presents was a practice broom. Charlie is extremely proud of how quickly Harry adapts to flying. As the weather is still fairly warm, Charlie also takes Harry too learn how to swim.
  * After the holidays end and Charlie is back at Hogwarts Bill and Harry resume their routine they had started after Charlie began his seventh year. On Mondays and Fridays Harry stays at Gringotts with a few goblins and a tutor Bill hired to teach Harry the important things he needs to know before going to Hogwarts. Tuesdays through Thursdays Harry heads with Bill out to whatever site he is working at. While Bill is working Harry is usually far enough away that he should be out of danger, Bill sets him up behind a protective barrier with his books for studying. Its mid-February that Bill learns something shocking about Harry.




	3. Chapter 3

  * They are going through their normal weekday routine as Bill explores a new temple when he is knocked back by something powerful and scaled. He quickly rolls back to his feet to try defending Harry from whatever it was if he needed. However he freezes when the serpent stops in front of his son who proceeds to open his mouth and hiss to it. Bill gets to Harry as fast as he can even as his son continues to hiss at the creature.
  * It’s during the second quidditch match of the school year that Bill learns something else about Harry. He is a natural seeker. Much like Charlie in fact. Bill is enjoying the match when he turns to ask Harry what he thinks of the game but stops as he watches him, face twitching back and forth, up and down. He isn't sure what’s going on until he looks out towards where Harry is looking and finds Charlie. Looking back and forth between Harry and Charlie, Bill realizes they are mirroring each other, almost like there is something between them that they are both following. It takes longer than it should for him to realize that they are watching the snitch. A little longer for it to sink in that Harry can see the snitch from where he is sitting beside him. The audience cheering snaps Bill’s attention back to the game he can see Charlie holding up his arm and realizes he missed the catch. Charlie takes a quick victory lap before swinging around and landing in front of Harry in the stands. “Here you go kiddo, I caught this for you.” Harry smiles shyly. “Thanks dad.” Charlie grins. “Alright I’ll be back soon gotta go clean up.” He hops back on his broom and is off.
  * Before heading down the platform Bill points out the various professors who are at the game. “That's the headmaster, Dumbledore, transfiguration professor, McGonagall, arithmancy, Vector, potions. Snape- ”   
Harry cuts him off. “Could I ask him a question?” Bill blinks at Harry for a moment for biting his lip with a grimace.   
“He isn’t very nice…” Harrys face falls. “I mean we can go see him but I don’t know if he will answer any questions.” Still down cast Harry nods. Bill feels horrible but he needs Harry to understand that Severus isn’t the nicest person in the world, but he does lead Harry down the stand and over towards the teacher area. They only have to wait a few moments before the teachers come trickling out.   
“Ah Mr. Weasley how are you? Come to see Charlie play?” Dumbledore asks smiling genially. Harry scoots behind Bill some.   
“I am, though my son wanted to see about asking professor Snape a potions question…”   
Dumbledore frowns. “I wasn’t aware you had a child Mr. Weasley.” Bill nods presenting as much of Harry as he could get out.   
“We adopted.” Dumbledore tries smiling at Harry but he hides his face in Bills side. “He’s a bit shy.” Bill shrugs.   
“Oh Bill, it’s good to see you again!” Vector says as he approaches.   
“I’ll leave you to your quest, good day.” Bill nods to Dumbledore before turning to the newcomer all smiles.   
“Good afternoon ma’am… so how are this semester’s arimantics?”   
Vector sighs shaking her head. “Not as good as you were.”   
Bill laughs. “You’re just saying that!”   
Vector smiles. “I would never… Now what is this I hear about a son?” Bills smile turns soft.   
“Yeah adopted in June.” Bill looks down to see about presenting Harry only to find he wasn’t there. “Harry?” He looks up and around quickly trying to spot him.   
“Is that him heading to Severus?” Bill turns where Vector is pointing and sighs.   
“That is… and I better get over there just in case.” Vector nods telling Bill to write her soon to tell her how Gringotts is treating him.   
Harry approaches the tall man in black slowly. “Excuse me…?”   
Severus frowns looking down as a young boy approaches. “Yes?” he asks quite a bit confused, if the child was lost why approach him.   
“I was wondering what would happen if you fused an everlasting elixir with the oculus potion as a way to permanently fix a person’s sight? Or does the oculus potion only restore the eyes from conjunctivitis?” Severus only stares more… It wasn’t a bad question, smarter than most of his students actually but still.   
“Harry, you should have waited for me…” Severus looks up as a familiar Weasley approaches.   
“Mr. Weasley… do you know this child?”   
“This is my son. I meant to come with him when he came over here… He said something about wanting to ask you a question and well-”   
“Enough.” Severus cuts in rolling his eyes, he turns back to a now frowning child. “You asked something about the everlasting elixir?” Harry’s frown melts away quickly as he begins to ask his question based on what he has read so far. Severus nods as he listens. “I think if the infusion is done just right than there is a chance that it will do what you wish, however the unpredictable nature of the everlasting elixir would need to be stabilized foremost to ensure you get the correct properties you are wanting to apply.”   
Harry nods. “Would need to figure out how to get the potion to have an everlasting effect.”  
Severus nods. “While self-replenishing potions can be quite lucrative remembering to take the recommended doses can become quite tedious or even forgotten in the heat of the moment.” Harry nods. “What stops a potion from being infused with the everlasting potion?”   
“Volatility.” Bill stands back a little watching his son and Professor Snape, meanest teacher in school, discuss potions. “What about other curatives?”   
Snape raises an eyebrow. “Things that can only be cured temporarily or require constant doses… wouldn’t the function of the everlasting elixir be a priority the help those people?” Severus considers the question for bit. “It might be if the makers of potions were more interested in curing the masses instead of on the continued source of revenue.” Severus watches the boy’s face fall slightly and feels a bit bad about that. “Not all potions masters are like that, however what's there aren’t usually smart enough to even consider the possibility of such an infusion.”   
Harry’s mood brightens as he smiles up at Severus. “Have you ever considered it sir?”   
Severus shrugs. “Once or twice I considered looking for a cure to some of the worst incurable afflictions, however with my schedule being what it is I haven't had the time.”   
“So that's where you went!” A voice breaks in. Bill, Harry and Severus turn to find Charlie approaching. “Hello Professor. Hey kiddo whatcha doing?”   
“Weasley.”   
“Hi dad… I wanted to ask professor Snape a couple of questions.” Severus only quirks an eyebrow at Harry calling Charlie dad.   
“You aren't keeping him from anything right?” he asks glancing up at Severus. Harry turns back to him with wide worried eyes.   
“I’m not disturbing you am I?” Severus lets his lips perk up a little as he looks down at Harry.   
“Not as much, no. I had only planned to head back to my quarters to read.” Harry beams a smile his way.   
“What about the long term effects of various potions on an individual?” Severus shrugs.   
“It depends upon the type of potion really…” Harry and stands with Severus listening to him talk about potions and answering his questions for a while longer. Behind them Bill and Charlie stand.   
“What just happened?” Charlie asks quietly watching his son. Bill shrugs.   
“I mean we knew he was into potions since we got him that kit at Christmas but…”
  * It’s a student who finally pulls Severus away from Harry. One of the Slyterins is fighting someone from another house. Harry turns back to his parents. “I can’t wait until I’m 11!”
  * Things go back to their routine for Harry and Bill.
  * When June rolls around and they head for Hogwarts for the graduation Bill is less surprised about Harry running up to Severus to ask a few questions. Bill makes his way to them in time to hear Severus’s reply to whatever Harry had been saying. “Your tutor is an idiot then.” Bill is about to say something when he notices Harry giggling.   
“Only sometimes! I was able to brew a cure for boils solution on my first try!”   
“Was it accurate?”   
“It was blue with pink smoke.”   
“Then congratulations are in order, for being smarter than your teacher, and most students who pass through my class.” Harry giggles again. “By the way, from our last conversation I began to look up the possibility of infusing certain temporary cures with the everlasting elixir and they are definitely possible, however there needs to be certain catalysts in order to neutralize any explosive reactions.”   
“I was reading about magical creatures a few weeks ago and I wondered if there were cures for people who were infected by creatures?”   
“Not as such yet, there are short term solutions meant to deal with some of the urges that become uncontrollable. Such as a blood infused draught to keep vampires from draining people, or wolf’s bane which is meant to keep the werewolves mind their own during a full moon. Though the wolf’s bane is new and by no means perfect.” Harry nods, Bill feels out of his depth, despite having gotten a newt in potions and the conversation is being held by his son and former potions professor. When Charlie finds them again he is also less surprised to find Harry talking to Snape.   
“Hey Bill,” Charlie says quietly as he watches his son chat rather expressively with the Potions master. “I see he dragged you straight to the professor again.” Bill smiles.   
“Yea, I feel rather dumb sitting here listening to them talk, it’s like I can’t even keep up… I got a newt in potions!” Charlie grins.   
“I know but you weren't passionate about it,” he nods his head towards Harry. “He is passionate about the subject, it’s something he is good at.”   
Bill nods before turning back to his son’s conversation. “When you made the cure for boils did you follow the instructions one hundred percent?” Harry shrugs.   
“Not really I didn't crush the snake fangs to a fine powder and added four three and a half measures.” Severus nods. “Good, potion making is as much intuition as it is following the recipe…” Severus glances up at Bill and Charlie taking a deep breath before speaking. “Please accompany me to my chambers I have a few things your son could use in his learning.” Bill nods quickly, knowing that this isn't something Severus has ever done before.   
“Really? Are you sure?” Harry asks excited as he follows Snape from the great hall, Bill and Charlie following along behind.   
“Our son’s gonna be a Slytherin Bill.” Charlie chortles.   
“More like Ravenclaw.” Bill replies.   
“Nope, he will find a way to make the sorting hat put in Slytherin just so he can talk to Snape about potions.” Bill laughs shaking his head.   
“Of course he would find a way to change the sorting hats decision.” Bill is a bit surprised to find them not heading to the dungeons but a room hidden just outside the dungeon entrance. “Serpensortia.” Severus glances back at Bill and Charlie. “Come right in gentlemen.” He says making a sweeping gesture to his rooms. Harry enters first looking around curiously. Severus heads to one of several book cases in the room carefully selecting several books from a low shelf and bringing them over to his seating area.   
“Have a seat.” He offers. Harry sits directly across from Snape while Bill and Charlie sit near Harry. “These are books I used during my first few years at Hogwarts as well as a few I found to be most helpful personally. There are notes on most of the potions listed here that I made regarding easier and more accurate ways of brewing the potions.” Harry eyes the books longingly. “As I’m sure your, fathers, are most likely to send you here, I’m willing to allow you to borrow them… On the condition that you are careful and bring them back with you for your first year.”   
“Of course!” Severus nods.   
“I would also like you to keep your own notes on the things you make and what you observe, any changes you make and their results.” Harry nods his head quickly.
  * With Charlie’s graduation from Hogwarts over it is time for him to figure out what to do with himself. Though first he plans to bond to Bill.
  * On July seventh 1989 the couple binds their souls together at the top of Mt. Olympus in Greece, Hidden from the muggle population. In attendance is their father, Harry, Fred, George, Percy, Professor Vector, and Auntie Septima. After a modest ceremony and reception the small family travels to Athens to spend the week. They all fall in love with Greece and are a little sad when they have to go back to Egypt but it was time to go home.
  * It doesn't take long for Charlie to find his dream job, the only real issue is that it is in Romania. After many discussions where they discussed the pros and cons of the job it was decided that Charlie should follow his dream. From then on every morning he would head off with Bill and Harry to Gringotts where he would catch an international portkey to Athens then a second would take him to the dragon reserve. Most evenings he was able to get home by 8 but there were times… several times, when he would end up stuck in Romania or even Greece because he missed the last portkey of the day heading back to Egypt. Those days he either spends in a motel room before heading to work again the next day or in tiny cabin on the reserve itself.
  * That becomes their life for a few months. However, after discussing it with his bosses Bill is able to eventually find the perfect solution for Charlie by purchasing a beautiful villa in Athens. He and Harry are the only ones who know so they are the ones who get it furnished and ready to be moved into, but not until just before Christmas.
  * **Christmas 1989:**
    * Bill: Dragon fang earrings and dragon skin boots and pants.
    * Charlie: Keys that Bill explains go to their new home in Athens, and that since Charlie was home for a couple days the plan is to move in together.
    * Harry: More potions related things, as well as books on ingredients, and more games and toys.
  * After moving to Athens the family settles into a new routine with the added bonus of living near a primary school specifically for young witches and wizards. Like Muggle schools the students go home at the end of the day. They students are split by gender as per tradition. The school focuses on teaching history, theory, athleticism, and rhetoric. Bill is almost always home before five in the evening which is perfect since the school lets out by five forty-five. Charlie gets home as early as he can. Though weekends become their main family time that they do things together, such as camping, going to the beach, fishing, and other things like that. Or they go completely opposite and stay home together as a family.
  * By the time he is ten the Dursleys are like a distant nightmare that he had been woken up from, with his real family there to comfort him. Harry spends his time doing the homework he gets from the Athenian school of magic and working from the books Severus has allowed him to borrow for practice.’




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apparently was into super powered Harry... I mean I guess the power of love and all that lol.

  * When August first 1991 rolls around the small family is a bundle of nerves as they wait for the Hogwarts invitation. It’s late in the afternoon when an envelope finally arrives for Harry, though it seems to have come through Gringotts. Inside is the official welcome from the school.
    * Harold Charlus Weasley  
c/o Gringotts Egypt  
Villa Athenia  
Third room on the right  
Athens, Greece
    * “Dear Mister Weasley,  
We are delighted to receive your enrollment verification and would like to welcome you to join us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should you choose to attend, find attached the required items that you will need to purchase to aid you in your tenure as a first year student.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”
  * “Isn’t it a bit one sided for the headmaster and the deputy headmistress to both be affiliated with the same house?” Harry frowns.   
Bill shrugs. “No one really considers it… I mean acceptance of the post usually requires the ability to look past one’s house.” Harry nods.   
“Yes but right here she is listed as the deputy headmistress  _AND_ head of Gryffindor… That means by her very titles she is affiliated with Gryffindor first.”   
“I never thought of that, I mean she was our head of house growing up so I never really considered how she may be considered by the other students…”   
Harry is quiet for a while. “Would you be upset with me if I wasn’t in Gryffindor?” It’s Charlie who answers immediately.   
“Oh Harry never! You are our son and there is nothing that will make us love you any less, the sorting is supposed to be based on you as a person and we love you. So whatever house you get in won’t matter because you will still be our son.”   
“Your dad is right Har, you could be sorted into any house but you will still be the same boy you are today.” Harry wraps his arms around his parents, feeling a weight he hadn’t realized was holding inside finally lessen and vanish.
  * While shopping for his sons first year school supplies in Diagon Alley, Lucius feels like he sees a ghost when he spots a very familiar face. It takes him longer than it should to remember that Arthur no longer looks like that and that it must be one of his sons. He turns away not wanting the reminder of the past. A boisterous, painfully familiar, laugh draws his attention back to the Weasley. He watches as another young man approaches Weasley, he has pale red hair, so not a brother. Confirmed, he thinks, when the newcomer wraps his arms around Weasley kissing his hairline. The long pale haired man wrapped around the Arthur look alike just brings the past back to the front of his mind. It brings about a pain he had thought he had long since gotten over. And then he sees the little boy who is wrapped around the two men, his hair an interesting mix of their hair. It makes the pain that much more sharp. “Father?” Lucius turns away from the small family as he hears the concern in his own sons’ voice.   
“Yes Draco?” Draco bites his lip worried about whatever he wants to say. “You looked sad all of a sudden… Are you ok?”   
Lucius shakes his head to dispel the depressing memories before nodding at his son. “I’m fine, just thinking about what I will do with you gone for so long.” Draco looks a bit skeptical but shrugs accepting the answer.   
“Fine, now I need to get my uniform father.” Lucius mentally sighs as he takes Draco to Madam Malkin’s. Luck isn't with him as they are just beginning to take Dracos measurements when the Arthur look-a-like and his family enter. Their son is set up near Draco. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” Draco comments, eyeing Harry.   
“Because I live in Greece.”   
“Hm. I’m assuming you are going to Hogwarts as well. I’m going to be a Slytherin.” Harry nods. “I am going to Hogwarts, but I don’t know which house I’ll be in. My dad’s say they don’t care where I end up.”   
“Dad’s?” Draco asks looking around. “Weasleys?” he asks sounding disgusted. Harry glares at him.   
“Yes Weasley.” Draco scoffs.   
“Shouldn’t you be searching the garbage bin for your robes?” Harry rolls his eyes, reminded suddenly of Dudley.   
“Shouldn’t you be in the gutter looking for your personality?” Draco fumes.   
“Father! This  _WEASLEY_  is being rude!” Harry snorts.   
“Are you a baby or something?” Harry laughs even as Lucius approaches. He knows his parents are as well.   
“What’s wrong Draco?”   
“This Weasley trash is insulting me!” Lucius turns his gaze on Harry who just stands straighter staring Lucius straight in the eyes.   
“Aren’t you a bit small to be going to school?” Harry snorts.   
“I turned eleven two weeks ago.”   
“Is there a problem here?” Bill asks from beside Harry.   
“No papa.” Harry answers first. “Just this kid being a baby because I didn't let him insult my family.”   
“It’s not my fault your family is worthless.” Bill sighs.   
“Dad,” Harry says completely disregarding Draco now. “Do you think Professor Snape would let me do alternate assignments for all the potions I’ve already done?”   
“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Draco stomps his foot.   
“You know Severus Snape?” Lucius asks suddenly. Harry turns back to Lucius before nodding.   
“He let me use some of his potions books a few years ago, told me to bring them back when I started my first year.”   
“Ah the boy who impressed him! I’ve heard of you, he was very impressed by the depth of your knowledge.” Harry positively beams.   
“I finished everything from the books he gave me.”   
Lucius nods. “I’m impressed, not many things can excite him aside from potions.”   
“Father!” Draco whines. Lucius turns a hard gaze towards his son. “We do not whine Draco, nor do we insult strangers.”   
Draco stomps his foot again before flouncing from the store. “I’m going to mother.” Lucius pinches the bridge of his nose.   
“Apologies if my son offended you.” He sighs.   
“It’s ok… before living with my dad’s I had a cousin who was like that… and meaner.” Lucius nods. “That may be but it is still not proper, as for Severus I’m sure he has a lesson plan figured out just for you.” Harry smiles at Lucius.   
“I hope so… Have a good day sir.” Lucius smiles.   
“It’s Lucius Malfoy and Thank you.”   
“Harold Weasley and you’re welcome.”   
“Messer’s Weasley.” Lucius nods and then heads to the counter to pay for whatever his son ran off with as well as the required items, while Harry stays put still being measured.   
“That was scary!” Charlie muttered. Harry frowns at his dad.   
“What was?” Bill rolls his eyes.   
“Lucius Malfoy single-handedly ruined the Weasley family name just after I was born.” Bill answers. Harry frowns.   
“But he seemed nice, at least after I mentioned Professor Snape.”   
“That’s why it was scary.” Harry rolls his eyes swatting at Charlie.   
“Dad!”
  * After leaving Madam Malkin’s Bill turns to Harry smiling. "Well we officially have everything else… you ready to get your wand now?”   
Harry grins excitedly. “YES!”   
Bill and Charlie grin as they lead their son to Ollivanders wand shop feeling their own excitement for their son. As they enter the shop Harry can’t seem to focus on one thing over the next, too excited to finally acquire a wand. However that constant movement stills when the aged wizards makes his way from the back of the store.   
“Ah Messer’s Weasley, 12 inches oak with griffin feathers hearty but flexible good for arithmancy and defence, and 11 and ¾ inches beech with dragon heartstrings solid and unwieldy good for charms.” Obviously mr. Ollivander says with a nod to each wizard.   
Charlie grins. “That would be us.” Ollivander smiles placidly before turning his gaze to Harry.   
“Though you aren’t hear for me today… good afternoon young mr. Weasley.” Harry nods feeling a bit creeped by this old man.   
“Hello sir…” Ollivander pulls out a notebook and measuring tape suddenly.   
“Alright time to take some measurements to determine what I may be looking for.” The measuring tape flies from his hand and begins taking measurements on its own causing Harry to squeak a bit, Bill tries to hold in his amusement, unsuccessfully, making Harry glare at him before sending a raspberry… which the measuring tape seemed to measure. Turning back to Ollivander he realizes the old man is somewhere in the rows of wands. “Alright mr. Weasley I have a few wands for you to try!” he says bringing back a small stack. Harry goes through several wands but there always seemed to be a problem. One blew out the front window, one embedded a plant into a wall, one Ollivander wouldn't even let him flick, one shot flour from the tip. It was getting disheartening. Boxes and wands were littering the area by the counter. Frowning Ollivander pulled out another wand with a thoughtful frown however when Harry swished it through the air it did create a warm feeling in his hand but it seemed that that was only because the wand proceeded to burst into flames. “Oh dear.”   
“I’m so sorry!” Harry says quickly fretting over the burning wand.   
“No no child! No need to worry over a wand like that.” Harry looks like he is trying to believe it but is having a hard time anyways. Ollivander looks around the mess that is his shop and excuses himself. “No worries I will be back and I am sure we will have a solution to this conundrum.” The Weasleys nod as he wonders in the back room of his shop.
  * Twenty minutes later he returns carrying a rather large square box with a glass like top, inside it appears to be sectioned off into dozens of small areas. Harry sits up staring at the box. “Whats that?”   
Ollivander smiles at him before replying. “This is one of a variety of wand making kits. I decided that instead of the wand choosing you as none of these seem to be want to do, it would be best for you to help in creating the wand that will.” The small family looks intrigued.   
“What do I do?” Harry asks quietly. Ollivander nods beckoning him over.   
“Sacra nemus virgis.” He mumbles tapping the side of the box. Harry glances inside seeing dozens of tiny pieces of wood. None of which look thicker than a pencil. “Alright Mr. Potter place your hand over the glass and concentrate on your magic, concentrate on finding that flame inside and how it feels.” Harry does as he’s told, finding that spark inside that seems to be burning. “Good mr. Weasley, that is enough.” Harry opens his eyes finding Ollivander holding one of those small pencil size pieces of wood. “Virga implens.” Ollivander says again and the wood vanishes replaced by dozens of random things. “Alright now do the same thing.” Harry nods before copying what he did before. Vaguely he can hear his parents in the back of his mind. You are done mr. Weasley.” Harry opens his eyes and sees more than one item in Ollivanders hand with the wood.   
“What are those?”   
Ollivanders’ smile is placid again as he answers. “Each item represents your core… most if not all wizards today have only one represented core… the fact you have more is particularly interesting.” Harry feels embarrassed suddenly.   
“What items are they?”   
“Hair of the unicorn braided into that of a thestrals and scales of a Chinese fireball… interesting combination indeed.” Harry nods.   
“And the wood?” Ollivanders placid smile morphs slightly.   
“Why that would be yew sapling wrapped inside a piece of thousand year old alder tree… very rare.” Harry looks up eyes wide.   
“But I’m only eleven… Double woods are for wizards of advanced ages…” Ollivander nods.   
“That is usually true… but I’m sure there are hidden depths to you that no one even knows.” Ollivander seems to look through his soul as he talks. Harry looks to his dads. Both are smiling at him, though he can still see the shock around their eyes.   
“What do I do?” Bill shakes his head.   
“You thank Ollivander and accept the wand as it is made for you.” Harry stares at them a moment longer before turning back to Ollivander.   
“Thank you for making me a wand sir.” Ollivanders’ smile is placid again as he replies.   
“Of course, it is an honor to make wands such as this.” Harry watches as he carefully lays the core ingredients together. “Concorporo.” Next Ollivander lays out the thin piece of wood. “Engorgio.” The wood is suddenly triple the original size. Carefully Ollivander splits the wood in half, then gently places the core creation he made before inside and then seals the wood around it with a spell. “Conforma.” One last inspection then Ollivander seems to whisper into the tip of the wand. “Congregamini et figura quia eiecerunt dominum magicae, perfectus.” Harry watches amazed as the wood begins molding and shrinks in on itself first forming a smooth hand grip. Above that the wand seems to be finally taking shape. It seems to half an inch wide at the base carefully tapering down to an eighth of an inch diameter there are intricate carvings circling the base of the wand and when it finally finishes all Harry can do is stare at the interesting wand before him. Ollivander slowly extends the wand towards him and just as Harry is about to take it the ash of the wand that had burst into flames coats the entire thing in black soot. The intricate designs seem to glow like fire from them. “Definitely Interesting.” Ollivander says not really fazed by what happened.   
“What was that?” Harry asks confused. Ollivander’s eyes seem to sparkle.   
“That was the ash of holly burned by a dying phoenix.” Harry looks confused. “The wand that caught fire was holly and phoenix feather before it burst into flames. It was rare in that the feather used in that wand was from a phoenix who only gave me two, the other went into a yew wand many years ago… the owner of that wand did many great, terrible things.”   
“The dark lords’ wand?” Bill asks suddenly. Ollivander nods.   
“The owners of those wands are foretold to do many great things… the first was owned by the dark lord, and I’m sure anyone will tell you that he did many great things though they were appalling, and now the brother wand seems to have chosen your son… though not in a way I expected.” Harry stares at Ollivander for a moment before nodding, Ollivander smiles holding out the wand again. “Yew sapling, thousand year alder tree coated in holly ash and phoenix fire, with unicorn hair wrapped thestral hair and Chinese fireball scales. Eleven and three-quarter inches tough but flexible good for defence, potions and charms. Interesting wand indeed.”
  * After the shock at the wand shop Charlie decides to lighten the mood as they leave Ollivanders. “Well kiddo, your pop and I decided that with you heading to Hogwarts now that we would let you choose the pet you would like to take with you.”   
“Really?” Harry grins looking between his nodding parents before he wraps his arms around them both. “Thank you!” He turns and runs ahead of his parents into the pet shop. Harry stares around at all the animals excitedly. Several of them seem to focus on him before turning to go about their business. Harry makes his way aisle by aisle stopping occasionally to greet an animal. In front of the Feline section he pauses eyeing the cats. Cats of all shapes, sizes and colors greet him as he looks through the cages. None of them really seem to fit when he makes his way back to his dads a bit sadly. “I don’t think there are any here that are for me.” He sighs.   
“Well there's always your own owl sweetheart.” Bill comments ruffling his hair. Harry perks up a bit.   
“OK!” They are leaving the store when a small black kitten jumps from a shelf near the door landing on Harry’s shoulder. Harry squeaks at the surprise as his mind quickly registers whats going on. “Hello kitten.” The kitten rubs against his face making him giggle. “Dad, papa look at this kitten.” Bill and Charlie turn towards Harry watching as the tiny black kitten rubs against his face.   
“Well would you look at that, seems like your pet did find you kiddo, whatcha gonna call him?” Charlie laughs.  
"Loki." Harry grins back though his face does fall a bit, “I was kind of looking forward to getting an owl.”   
“Good thing we had planned to get a new owl while we were in town anyways.” After paying for the kitten and several accessories the shop owner suggests they eventually make their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium and begin looking around again. There is a snowy owl in stock. “Papa what about this one?” he asks pointing to the pretty while owl.   
“I think he is perfect!” Charlie comments on a smile. They purchase the owl and head outside, Bill asks. "So what do you think we should name her?" Harry bites his lip as he stares at the owl...   
"Hedwig." he says quietly the owl hoots at him.   
"Hedwig it is." 
  * After their day of shopping they head back home while they wait for September first to come around. Harry spends the time playing with his new kitten who really takes after his namesake sometimes. "Loki! You can't eat Hedwig or Felix!" Loki falls to his side looking sadly up at Harry who giggles. "No Loki that wont work for you." Loki rolls back to his feet and begins gnawing on something else in the room. Harry rolls his eyes as he shoos him away. "Go find mice you menace!" Loki eyes him for a moment before slowly standing and sauntering out of the room.
  * He also spends as much time as he can with his dads. "I'm going to miss you both so much!" he whispers as he hugs onto both of them.   
They hold him close between them. "You think you will miss us? How do you think we are going to feel? Our little boy is going off to school already! It wont be much longer after that, that we will get the note announcing you've found your own boy or girlfriend!" Charlie laments. Harry laughs.   
"It wont be that soon dad!"   
"Yes but it will be soon!" Bill rolls his eyes at his bonded.   
"I think he's just sad because this means you are growing up and we wont get to see you as much as we want... and then once you finally finish school you'll be old enough to move out." Harry wants to roll his eyes but doesnt.   
"I can't promise I wont find the love of my life... and I can't say I wont want to move out after school is over. But I can promise I will write as often as possible and I am still only eleven, I'm not ready to find that boy or girlfriend anyways. After all I don't know anyone from Hogwarts if I wanted someone like that it would be Alex from the school here." Charlie snorts.   
"Fine make fun of my worries, we'll see who ends up being right." Bill rolls his own eyes but hugs Harry and Charlie closer.




	5. Chapter 5

  * When August thirty-first rolls around the Weasley household is in chaos. Harry is trying to find all of his equipment while Bill and Charlie are making the final preparations of what they want to send with their son. Loki for once is content to sit back and watch the chaos ensue in lieu of making his own. Hedwig and Felix are perched together watching the humans with a bit of concern. However by the time its time to leave they were able to get everything done that they needed to. A short trip to the international portkey building and they are on platform 9 3/4 staring at the bright red engine set to take students to school. Harry stares at the train in wide eyed wonder. Bill looks at his son and feels his eyes well with tears. Charlie wraps an arm around his shoulders kissing his temple before dropping to his knee. "Listen up kiddo, your papa and I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what anyone may say, just know we love you and we always will."
  * They stand there staring at the train together. "When I get on that train everything might change…"   
"Not everything. You will still be our son just as we will always be your parents."   
"What if they find out?"   
"Then we figure out what to do as a family kiddo." Harry smiles brightly at his dads. Though before anything else can been said a new voice is heard.   
"Of all the places to bring your disgusting lifestyle!" The angry voice of Molly Weasley breaks in. The small family sighs as they turn towards Molly and the other Weasley children. "Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley." Bill says rolling his eyes.   
"It might have been had I not run into you lot!" Charlie looks around skeptically.   
"We are not even in the same direction as the train from nine and three quarters. " Mollys face flushes red.   
"Look we stay as far from you as possible the least you could do is afford us the same courtesy." Bill scowls.   
"Besides where else would we be since this is our sons first year at Hogwarts?" Charlie adds.   
"I cannot believe my children have to be exposed to such disgusting practices!" Its Harry who pipes up.   
"Then don't send them to Hogwarts, there are two other fine magical institutions I can think of." Molly glares down at Harry but he doesnt even flinch. "Or maybe you should just home school the ones who may be scared of this lifestyle you hate so much?"   
"Well I never!" she stamps a foot and turns marching away Ron and Ginny hot on her heels.   
"That's some temper -"   
"you got there."   
"I cannot believe -"   
"You could actually -"   
"stand up to her."   
"That woman can be-"   
"A bit daft-"   
"Crazy even."   
"Especially if she is angered-"   
"Or shown up by people she thinks shes better than."   
"Look I don't even know what shes so upset about with you too but don't worry, the twins and I were planning to keep an eye on Harry for you." Percy says seriously. Bill and Charlie nod.   
"Thanks guys I was hoping you would say that."   
"Not a problem-"   
"We can totally handle it-"   
"Ron may flip-"   
"But we will just-"   
"Throw a spider at him-"   
"Or something." They here a whistle suddenly.   
"Ok boys time to get on the train!" Bill says eyes shining.   
"Ah bro!"   
"Don't worry!"   
"Little Harry is-"   
"Safe with us!" Bill ruffles the twins’ hair as they hop onto the train.   
"I'll make sure they don't get him into too much trouble." Percy sighs. Charlie claps him on the shoulder.   
"Thank you Perce!" Percy nods as he too hops onto the train leaving just Harry and his parents.   
"Ok kid you be good!"   
"Try not to be up too late!"   
"And don't fall in love yet!"   
Harry laughs at that. "Oh papa you don't have to worry so much! I will be fine, I'm sure there is a curfew meaning I can't be up late, and I'm always good!" Bill and Charlie wrap him in a tight hug.   
"Don't know what we're gonna do with you gone for so long..."   
"Not work all day! You write me and I will write back." Bill kisses his forehead before Charlie does the same. "Have fun and remember we don't care what house you get in to." Harry nods right as the train honks again.   
"Love you guys!" He says as he hops onto the train.   
"We love you too Kiddo!" Charlie calls as they watch their son disappear aboard the train. They stand back and wait and then Harry is leaning out an open window.   
"Bye Dad! Bye Papa!" he calls waving as the train slowly begins to move.   
"Have a great time! And we’ll see you at Christmas!" Harry nods. As the train leaves the station Harry closes the window and sits back in his empty compartment. This is going to be an interesting year he thinks.
  * After the train leaves Bill and Charlie head over to Diagon Alley where they are to meet Auntie Septima for lunch and they start discussing the Malfoys. “It was strange though,” Charlie commented. “Lucius was being right proper and polite to both of us and Harry.”   
Septima shakes her head. “Not as much as you think dear.”   
“How do you mean?”   
“Well the Malfoys and Weasleys were quite close at one time.” She begins. “Way back when you would hardly find one without the other, always together and never apart. Even back then most of us were expecting wedding bells.”   
“Wedding bells? Between who?” Bill asks confused.   
“Why your father and Lucius of course!” She assures. “They were inseparable as children and nearly had a fit when they realized Lucius couldn’t start the same year as Arthur. Of course that separation pushed a rift between them that just got worse when Lucius did finally get to school.” Septima shakes her head as she imagines a young Lucius and Arthur fighting. “They eventually worked out their issues and their relationship seemed as strong as ever. Because of that when your father up and married the Prewett girl Lucius was beyond upset… Then of course you were born, Bill. And that just set a fire in Lucius belly like you wouldn't believe…”   
“Wait our dad was with Lucius Malfoy??” Septima nods.   
“They worked out their differences at Hogwarts their fourth yeah I believe, and well as far as everyone knew they were together until suddenly Arthur was married to your mother.”   
Bill stares sightlessly ahead of him. Charlie, beside him, is staring down at his hands. “Why would dad do that though?”   
“How could he hurt someone he was supposed to love…?”   
“No one knows for sure why, though you were born almost nine months later…”   
“Has anyone ever asked him why?”   
“Oh all the time back then… but he just waved it away saying ‘I have no idea what you mean I was always in love with Molly.’”   
Bill frowns. “That sounds like a love potion talking.”   
“We all thought so too, but you know prolonged love potion abuse can cause serious health effects… And as much as Molly may fear losing him I doubt she would risk his life like that.” They nod in agreement but both men are wondering if they truly do believe that. They consider approaching Arthur or even Lucius but never have the time.
    * Even though they never talk to Arthur about it Bill still brings it up a lot to Charlie. Which at first was fine but the more Bill said about it the worse Charlie felt some days. “Bill…” he stops him mid-monologue finally.   
“Huh? Whats wrong Char?” Charlie hesitates glancing away.   
“Look I understand you’re upset about this and I am too, don’t get me wrong… But can you please just drop it?”   
“What? But Charlie-”   
“No! Bill listen to me… You’ve been going on about this since Aunt Septima brought it up and I know it’s upsetting… but it’s upsetting to me too, especially when you go on and on about how it never should have happened. Do you know if it hadn’t happened? I wouldn’t be here. We wouldn't be here, there would be no us. And yeah maybe you would be happy because you never knew there could be an ‘us’ but think of it this way: without this, us,  _OUR_ son would still be living in a cupboard under the stairs.” Charlie heads outside leaving a stunned Bill behind him.   
“Damn.” He curses pressing his palms over his eyes.
    * It’s a little later Bill approaches Charlie. “I am so sorry Charlie! I wasn’t even considering how you would take it… I can say though that even in my ranting you were still there. It was a world where everything was perfect and I still had you.” Charlie shakes his head.   
“That's because you’re a big sap.”   
Bill smiles. “Look I’m not saying it doesn't make me feel betrayed too.”   
“No you were right Charlie, I’m obsessing over this and it isn't worth it. I have you and I have Harry and even considering both of those never existing is just unforgivable!”   
“It’s not unforgivable, you dunce, you know I would forgive you and I can bet that so would Harry.” Bill smiles sweetly leaning over and kissing Charlie.   
“I am so in love with you Charlie.” Charlie nods seriously.   
“I know, that's why I forgive you… that and I do love you as well.”




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I was a big fan of overpowered Harry and that fifth hogwarts house... also man I remember doing so much research for these last few chapters.

  * Harry spends the first hour or so reading alone in his car, Loki sharpening his nails on the seats. Their quiet is eventually interrupted by the door being opened. Ron Weasley stands there staring. Loki hisses at him. “Yes?” Harry asks arching a brow. Ron scowls.   
“Disgusting freak.” He mutters slamming the compartment door.   
Harry snorts turning back to his book;  _Potent Potion Portents_. It is one of the books he had gotten from Professor Snape. He is just getting back into the book when the carriage opens again this time it’s a young bushy haired brunette and a nervous looking boy who seems to be ringing his hands. “Have you seen a toad? Neville seems to have lost his.”   
Harry eyes the two for a moment before shaking his head. “No I haven't actually been out of this compartment.”   
The girl nods before her eyes zero in on his book. “I’ve read all of my books for the year already, I find it all so fascinating!” Harry shrugs.   
“I guess it could be.”   
“Oh you aren’t muggle born?” Harry glances between his book and the girl.   
“Not really, though I was adopted by two wizards.”   
“Really two men can adopt here?” Harry just nods. “Well I guess some things aren't as backwards as the muggle world.” Loki chooses that moment to make his presence known by scaling the still upset Neville.   
Neville squeals a bit. Harry stands up. “Oh I’m sorry about that! Loki leave him alone!” Loki stares at Harry innocently from his perch on Neville’s shoulder. “Don’t give me that look get off you brat!” Loki sighs before dropping down from his shoulder to one of the benches where he flops down in a pout. Harry snorts at him. "I know what you’re like so don’t even start!” Loki looks away ears pulled back.   
Neville shakes himself a bit. “It’s ok… I just wasn’t expecting it.” Harry nods.   
“Do you want to come in or weren't you looking for your toad?” Hermione straightens up.   
“Oh yes come along Neville let’s keep looking!” Neville nods following after the girl. Harry is about to settle back down when the girl pulls the door back open. “By the way, my name is Hermione Granger!”   
Harry smiles a bit. “Harold Weasley, but my family calls me Harry.” Hermione smiles too before turning away again. Harry is finally alone again so he sits back reopening his book. A while later though his door pops open again admitting Fred and George Weasley.   
“Finally we found you!”   
“We’ve searched all over”   
“And yet here you are”   
“all alone!”   
Harry smiles at the twins. “Well I just chose an empty compartment so I could read this before I had to give it back.”   
“Give it back?”   
“Who?”   
“Why?”   
“Where?”   
“When?”   
“When my dad was still going to Hogwarts, papa and I came to watch him play and I went over to talk to Professor Snape about potions… and when he and I came back for papa’s graduation he loaned me some books of his.” The twins stare at him.   
“What?”   
“Snape hates Weasleys-”   
“He hates Gryffindors-”   
“He hates everyone…”   
“Except the Slytherins.”   
“Yeah except them.”   
Harry shrugs. “I couldn’t tell.”   
The twins shudder. “We don’t even-”   
“Want to know.”   
Harry rolls his eyes. “So Harry…”   
“What House-”   
“Do you think you-”   
“Will get put in?”   
Harry shrugs. “I’m not sure yet, I know my dads’ were Gryffindor but I don’t know if that is for me.”   
The twins nod as they settle back to chat with Harry until they are nearly at Hogwarts. “Hey it’s time to change into our robes.”   
“We’re gonna go, you’ll need to go with Hagrid,”   
“Can’t miss him he is huge,”   
“Gigantic!”   
“Leave your stuff here,”   
“Except your animal,”   
“Who you can bring with you,”   
“If you want.” Harry nods seeing them out. He puts his book away before grabbing his robes to change in to.
  * The arrival at Hogwarts is fairly interesting. Harry watches out the window as the train pulls into the new station. Trees surround the depot making it impossible to see the castle. Loki takes up residence on his shoulder when he begins to make his way off the train. As he reaches the platform surrounded by dozens of other students, most are chattering as they move around the walk looking for their friends before making their way wherever they are meant to go. A booming voice catches his attention. “First years! Over here, first years!” Harry carefully pushes his way towards the giant man, he can feel Loki’s claws digging in to hold on as they move through the throng of people. When he gets near the large man he can see several other students milling about. He can hear some of the students talking amongst themselves about their knowledge or lack thereof. “I read about this in  _Hogwarts: a History_!” He hears off to the side, recognizes the voice as Hermione. “Me dads a muggle, mum’s a witch.” Another boy says. He sees Ron across from him glaring. Harry just rolls his eyes turning away where he finds Draco Malfoy glaring at him muttering quietly to a few kids around him. Harry snickers as the giant man finally turns to them. “Alright first years follow me.” They group of students drop into line behind the giant as he leads them down a small pathway towards the bank of a large lake. “Everybody in the rafts now!” he says as he helps students who may need it get into some of the boats. Harry quickly drops into one of the empty boats shortly followed by a few other first year students.   
“Hello.” He greets them. One of the girls smiles shyly at him.   
“Hello…”   
“My names Harry Weasley.”   
“Susan Bones… I thought the youngest Weasley boy was Ron?”   
“He would actually be my uncle… he is a first year too.” One of the other kids cuts in.   
“Oh you are one of his brothers kids… but aren't you a bit old to be one of their kids?”   
“I was adopted.”   
“Oh! By the way I’m Blaise Zabini.” The three of them chat as the boat begins to move on its own. As the boat turns a corner they get that first look of Hogwarts. Even though Harry had been here before the sight was still something fairly amazing. A few boats over he can distantly hear Hermione chattering away.
  * They shortly arrive at the school and are led to a back entrance where they are asked to wait outside of a large room where Hagrid leaves them. “So Weasley…” Draco starts only to have two red heads turn towards him. He looks between them both before snorting. “Oh great two weasels in my year.”   
Harry rolls his eyes turning away from Draco even as he can hear Ron having a fit at the insult. Draco, unhappy about being ignored by one of the Weasley’s he had been trying to insult approaches Harry grabbing his shoulder. He jumps back quickly screeching clutching his hand. Harry glances back at him. “Loki doesn’t like people near my shoulders.” As he says it a black kitten pops up glaring at Draco.   
“Why you little-” he gets cut off by McGonagall clearing her throat.   
“Follow me children.” She says glowering at the group of students. She turns and leads them into the great hall. Harry can hear some of the students behind him, some oohing and awing while he can still hear Hermione. He has no idea what she is talking about, just that occasionally he can hear her say  _Hogwarts: a History_. It makes him amused. At the head of the room McGonagall stops them as Dumbledore stands.
  * Dumbledore greets the new students and briefly mentions the sorting ceremony. McGonagall comes to the center of the room again holding an ugly old hat. “This is the sorting hat, I will call your name and you will come sit on this stool and I will place the hat on your head. When your house is called you will join your fellow housemates at the correct table.” She points to the tables. “Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff.” McGonagall begins calling out the names of students and getting them sorted, then she called. “Harry Potter.” Murmurs begin to rise through the room. They only get louder when no one comes forward. “Harry Potter!” McGonagall says again. She turns to Dumbledore confused. And then Hermione pipes up from her spot at Gryffindor table.   
“That’s the name of a boy who died in Surrey!” another older boy pipes up then.   
“Oh yeah the one from the newspapers a few years ago!” Then several other students begin speaking up about what they remember from it.   
“They said he was beaten repeatedly before being pushed down the stairs.”   
“I heard they never found a body but the amount of blood in the house was too much for a child to lose and still be alive.” Harry glances around at all the people talking about him apparently.   
“That couldn’t be the same person.” McGonagall denies.   
“The family accused of the murder was the Dursleys.” Hermione adds. Harry is a bit interested to see McGonagall nearly fall down.   
“No.” she whispers. Dumbledore stands banging on the table.   
“Quiet!” he yells. The great hall silences as Dumbledore glares around. “Continue the sorting and I will look into this matter personally.”   
McGonagal looks towards the ground in shock. Dumbledore raps on the table hard, it gets McGonagal to begin calling names again. Harry doesn't know if she is calling them in any kind of order as she did Draco before she did Hermione so Harry isn't that surprised when she calls Ron before him. It takes a bit but eventually the hat calls Gryffindor. And then it’s his turn. “Harold Weasley.”
  * “Well, well, well, so this is where you have gone off to Mr. Potter, or rather Mr. Weasley now…” Harry frowns.   
“I would deny it but from what I’ve heard and things I’ve read you are in my head and denying would be moot.” Harry thinks.   
“You are definitely smarter than I figured you would be seeing where Albus had put you.”   
Harry’s frown deepens. “What do you mean where Albus put me?”   
“Why dear boy you didn’t end up at the Dursleys home accidentally… Personally I found the idea repugnant but he wouldn’t hear it.”   
“I was placed there knowing the kind of people they were?” The hat almost feels as if it is mentally shrugging.   
“I do not know how much he knew of what they were like but I doubt it mattered…” Harry takes a deep breath.   
“I do not even want to deal with that man right now… I’m going to put that knowledge aside for now. So tell me, how does this work?” The hat gives the feeling of grinning.   
“Well normally I decide the house you’re in by the things I see in your head… some are faster than others and then there are the rare ones who could fit in more than one house, you are as brave and reckless as any Gryffindor, brilliant and logical enough to find your home in Ravenclaw, cunning and wily enough to slither with the Slytherins, while you are loyal to a fault to those you care for like many Hufflepuffs I’ve seen. The question is where to actually put you.” Harry smirks.   
“Well that depends I would consider Gryffindor as it is the home of my fathers as well as my birth parents their presence seems too oppressive in this school as it is. While I am loyal I am not sure how well I would do in a house that would most assuredly place their loyalty within Gryffindor, Ravenclaw may be the place except I am more than what I study I love to fly and soar and books are a passion but not my life… And then there is Slytherin, I would love to be there but not for the house the only pull is their head of house, potions are a passion of mine but would I really want to live my life in secrets and subterfuge?”   
The hat laughs. “Well you have effectively cleared every house from your list so now where would I put then?”   
“What about Merlin house why can’t that be a house in this school?”   
“What qualities would that house have? If not bravery, cunning, brilliance, and loyalty?”   
“I didn't say it wouldn't have the qualities, more like it would have ALL the qualities.” Suddenly the hat was no longer speaking in his head so much as laughing into the great hall. “For one who has shown the qualities of all houses but a preference to none I must make the call that this student be… MAEVE!” Silence before a sudden tidal waves of chaotic noise.




	7. Chapter 7

  * There was shock and anger even cries to be resorted all through the room. Even Dumbledore cannot quiet the noise level immediately. It is in fact a crack of thunder as the candles blow out followed by an arcing bolt of lightning that appears to be striking in near the head table. It causes several students to scream out in fear before everyone is silenced in fear. Harry turns toward where the lightning struck a bit curious. It’s silent in the room. Slowly candles around the room begin flickering back to life. As the front of the room brightens up enough the population of Hogwarts is treated to a strange site. A middle aged female with bright red hair and blue eyes her clothes look like something from a medieval costume party. The woman seems to be staring around herself mystified. “I knew those kids would fulfil their goal.”   
“Pardon, but who are you dear lady?” Dumbledore asks trying to sound pleasant. The woman glances towards him and snorts.   
“Sonny you aren’t even in the same league let alone the same age range to call me dear lady.” Her gaze zeroes in towards Harry still in the sorting hat. “Now what is this thing here…?”   
“You know exactly what I am you old hag.” Harry can hear many people gasp even as the woman barks with laughter. “Ah Salazar I’ll never understand why you did that to yourself.” Harry can feel the hat shifting on top of his head. “I wanted to make sure the right people were admitted to the school as well you know!”   
“Yes but a hat child?”   
“It was the most effective way to get into the hearts and minds of the students…”   
“Has it done anything to actually stop the horrible things that happen?” The hat is silent for the longest time seeming to fold in on itself a bit. “Not as much as I hoped… I tried sorting them in a house that could help them but it never stopped them from going bad anyways…” The woman sighs.   
“Why don't you change back? You know they miss you don’t you?”   
“I cannot do it by myself and no one here has the knowledge needed.” The woman nods.   
“I can understand that… now tell me why I was called?”   
“Someone finally fit into the house of Maeve.”   
“And they asked for it?”   
“They asked for none of the others.” Maeve nodded leaning down to look Harry in the face.   
“And who might you be little boy?”   
“Harold Weasley but most people call me Harry.”   
Maeve nods before again glancing around the room. “Who is the headmaster here?”   
“That would be I.” Dumbledore grumbles.   
Maeve turns to him fully. “I am Queen Maeve. Teacher of magic.”
  * When things quiet down finally Harry has his own small table where he sits down for meals, Maeve occasionally sits with him other times she is at the head table. It isn’t long before news of the death of Harry Potter hits newsstands it is top priority in every paper which ends up keeping the addition of a new house out of papers entirely or at least regaled to the end sections. Unbeknownst to anyone at Hogwarts a guard happens by a certain cell within the prison. Out of spite the man tosses the rolled up paper at the inmate sneering. The prisoner waits until the guard is far enough away before pulling the paper to him to read. ‘Boy Who Lived, Lives No More!! Done in by Muggles!’ is emblazoned in bold black writing down the front of the paper. Sirius howls in outrage vowing to figure out a way out.
    * It actually doesn't take long as he is so thin in human form when he shifts to his animagus form he becomes much more narrow and is able to squeeze his way through the prison gate. All he has to do is wait for the right time of day and he is able to escape, staying in his animagus form to swim back to shore. He is exhausted by the time he makes land… but he is free. After resting as long as he feels comfortable with he begins to make his way somewhere safer. He debates with himself on what to do… after all his godson is dead, according to the papers the people responsible died as a result of their imprisonment, so what can he do? As he begins to move he starts thinking about James and Lily and their wishes… He remembers Lily stating that she never wanted Harry anywhere near her sisters’ family… so why was he put there? Who would openly defy a parents wishes? And then it hits… Dumbledore! Sirius growls lowly destination set in his mind, he stumbles suddenly and he realizes his body needs food! He sneaks behind a darkened house and quietly shifts back to human the door is locked so he looks around for anything to hide a fake key. Oddly enough its inside a statue of a dog whose head pulls up revealing the key. He sneaks into the house as quietly as he can and over to the fridge, inside of which he finds several bowls of leftovers that he proceeds to eat all of. He freezes as he is finishing the last dish as he can hear muffled sounds from further into the house. “There's someone in there Greg! Call the constables!” Sirius sets the last bowl down quickly, dropping the key down as well before he is out the door.
  * It’s at the end of his first week at Hogwarts that news on the breakout of Sirius Black arrives at the school students are beside themselves in excited, sometimes frightened, chatter about what the escape could mean. The next morning he receives a letter from his dads telling him everything they know about Sirius Black including his relationship as Harrys' godfather. Harry doesn’t really know what to do with that knowledge though. The man was in prison for his role in the death of his biological parents as well as the murder of several muggles... but why would he escape now? According to the newspapers he is dead… Harry writes Bill back with his concerns and isn't surprised when he hears back from him fairly quickly. Telling him to be careful and that Sirius can be dangerous.
  * Harry’s first year goes on as normally as possible. Because of his sorting into a new house Dumbledore decided to just put him in the mixed Slytherin and Gryffindor classes which is fairly annoying as he is constantly stuck with Ron and Draco annoying him. Though Draco stops in Potions when Severus threatens him with detention. And because of his skill at potions Snape has begun assigning Harry slightly altered assignments than the rest of the class. Only one of which backfired when Ron decided to throw a dung bomb in his cauldron effectively coating the entire class with purple sludge. Harry punches him in the nose for that as Ron was lucky he had been able to neutralize the potion before it went off otherwise everyone that the potion touched would have most likely died. Snape removed Ron from the class after assigning him two months detention with Filch and sent a howler to his parents for not teaching him the dangers of potions. It’s about 4 classes later that a much subdued Ron is allowed back in class.
  * By the time Halloween rolls around Harry has several close friends that he spends his time studying with including the Weasley twins and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, Susan Bones of Hufflepuff and Blaise Zabini of Slytherin. And when during the summer feast rolls around they are all together in the great hall when Quirrel slams into the great hall crying about a troll in the dungeon. In no time at all the teachers are able to take care of it with only one injured Gryffindor, Ron Weasley.
    * Harry writes to his dads about the incident and they bemoan the pigheadedness their brother seems to have in spades.
  * After Halloween Harry asks Snape about the Troll and how it could have possibly gotten in the school. Rather reluctant to discuss the matter with such a young child he merely comments that he doubts it got in by itself. Yet despite his reluctance to talk it is enough to make Harry wonder. ‘Maybe it had something to do with Sirius Black, who was still on the loose.
  * It’s mid-December and he is unable to sleep from feeling homesick that he heads out for a walk through the castle, carefully of course; as there are now strict curfews and security measures in place because of Black. He is near the third floor corridor when he hears someone muttering nearby quickly he ducks into an empty classroom. He presses himself near the door listening for whoever is out there to pass. As he glances around the room distractedly his eye is caught by a large ornate gold mirror standing on two clawed feet, he steps closer interestedly and finds words carved into the frame. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," he whispers to himself frowning. “That makes no sense!” he walks closer and looks into the mirror. The Harry in the mirror seems to be standing with Bill and Charlie and most of the Weasleys and they all appear to be happy. His parents stare proudly down at him as he puffs out his chest. Severus shows up then seeming to be giving him a mastery certificate. Real Harry smothers a laugh with a snort as he sees himself in the mirror. Rolling his eyes he turns away from the mirror. Dumbledore is standing behind him frowning slightly. “Oh uh, sorry sir, I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk and ended up in here…”   
“There are restrictions right now for your protection Mr. Weasley. Harry nods.   
“I know and I’m sorry but I needed to think and the walls of my room don’t always allow for that.”   
“Come along, I will lead you back to your room.” Harry nods following behind the old man as they move towards his room.   
“What was that mirror by the way?” Dumbledore glances back at him for a moment before answering. “The Mirror of Erised, it shows your heart’s desire.” Harry nods.   
“That explains it then.”   
“What did you see?”   
Harry frowns, awfully nosey. “I saw my dads’, some of the Weasleys’ and Professor Snape.” Dumbledore pauses frowning back at Harry.   
“And what was he doing?” Harry rolls his eyes.   
“Presenting me a mastery of Potions certification.” Dumbledore nods.
    * A few days later Harry is speaking to Snape again and tells him about the mirror. “And then you appeared to present me my own certification as a potions master…”   
The very corners of Snapes’ mouth curves a little. “I’m sure you didn't leave that part out when telling Dumbledore of course.”   
Harry shrugs. “I added it eventually!” Snape rolls his eyes.   
“You’re a menace.” Harry grins.   
“Maybe, but I’m a menace who is good at potions… who you can tolerate.”   
“Who says I can tolerate you?” Harry looks around the room they are sitting in and then turns a judging brow towards Snape.   
“My being here says so.”   
“Lies that I will deny until my dying day.”   
“Harry rolls his own eyes. “Fine spoilsport I need to go pack anyways my dads’ want me home for Christmas.” Severus waves him away.   
“Happy Christmas holidays Professor.”




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately after this part it pretty much skips to the end.

  * Over the holidays Harry and his parents receive a letter from Gringotts:
    * Per the reported death of a Mr. Harry James Potter and the private adoption process that counters that claim in the eyes of the government a modified will has been designated detailing what would happen to the Potter assets upon review of the original will it has been found that the suffering caused by the perceived decedent is enough to charge the perpetrator who allowed such injustice to befall them.  
Per the original will and testaments of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter should neither live their child was to go anywhere but Lily Evans Potter’s sisters’ family. Preferably he should be given to his godfather Sirius Black, who while publicly known as the family secret keeper was in fact not, so should we die as a result of the secret being broken know that the true secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. If there becomes a problem of Mr. Black taking his godson then Remus Lupin or Severus Snape should be contacted. In fact Mr. and Mrs. Potter would see their son with anyone else in the wizarding community as long as there is no contact with Petunia and Vernon Dursley.
    * Harry pauses his reading to look at his dads. “What does this even mean?”   
Bill and Charlie are both frowning. “I can understand the need for a new fake Harry Potter will and that is definitely a good idea… but that second part…” Charlie starts. “I’m not going to even get into the whole Sirius thing yet… but if that is right you never should have been anywhere near the Dursleys…”   
Harrys’ eyes show a conflicted mix of emotions. “I was never supposed to be at the Dursleys…”   
Bill nods. “Yes.”   
Harry is quiet for a while before. “I don’t know whether I should be upset about that or not…”   
“Why?”   
“Because being with them meant I got you both.” Bill smiles somewhat sadly.   
“I don’t know what we would be like without you around and I really do not ever want to find out, but the thought that you should have never been with the Dursleys and someone intentionally put you there breaks my heart.” Charlie nods his head.   
“I am so glad I ran into you that day and I may be selfish in saying so but I wouldn't change that for anything…”   
“Charlie…”   
“Its ok papa… I don’t think I would have changed anything either. Because if it hadn’t driven me to go to Egypt I never would have met the greatest guys I could ever ask for as parents!” Bill and Charlie wrap Harry up in a hug between them.
  * The rest of the holiday is fairly normal and uneventful with the letter from Gringotts as well as the stuff about Sirius put off until just before the end of the holiday. It is three days before the train is scheduled to take him back to Hogwarts that Harry and his dads’ decide to head to London early in order to visit Gringotts to discuss the letter sent to them. As they enter the building a few of the goblins glance their way before oddly enough Granlock approaches them. “Ah, Messers’ Weasley I knew you would be around soon.” Bill nods.   
“Granlock I thought you preferred the heat of the Egypt offices?”   
“Oh I do, I do! But there are things of great import here that requires my attention… Now follow me we have things to discuss.” The small family follows behind Granlock as he leads them to a decently sized office where two more goblins await them. “These are my associates in this matter; Griphook and Ragnok.”   
“Ah Ragnok and I have met before, I hope much gold has found you since we last met.”   
Ragnok nods. “Oh it has.”   
Granlock nods approvingly. “Alright goblins and gentlemen we are here in regard to the ministry and Dumbledores constant inquiries into the Potter accounts.”   
Charlie frowns. “What say does Dumbledore even think he has?”   
Granlock shakes his head. “I’ve been making inquiries into the Potter accounts prior to the adoption of Harry Potter and found several instances of withdrawals from the account at least once a month like clockwork.” Harry frowns.   
“My aunt and uncle never got money for me… it was one of their biggest complaints.”   
Granlock nods. “I had thought as much and needed conformation of that. Griphook tally the amount taken over a 10 year period.” Griphook nods producing a large ornate abacus.   
“Has he still been withdrawing money? Even after we adopted him?” Granlock nodded.   
“It was an oversite here which is part of the reason I am here.”   
“And the other?” Charlie asks curiously. Granlock hisses slightly.   
“Someone has tried to break into one of the vaults.” Bill and Charlie gasp in shock.   
“Did they get themselves killed?” Bill asks, Granlock hisses again louder.   
“No, whatever they were here to steal had already been taken.” Bill and Charlie look taken aback while Harry just seems vaguely confused.   
“That should be impossible…” Granlock nods.   
“The other reason I am here.” Bill nods understanding even more now why the desert loving goblin was in the cold London climate in the middle of winter.   
“Here is the figure.” Griphook speaks up suddenly handing a bit of paper to Granlock who frowns.   
“And no one noticed the absurdly high amount of galleons being taken out?”   
“We assumed it was for room and board as well as whatever accouterments a child may need.” Ragnok answers.   
Granlock sighs. “How much was taken?” Bill asks.   
“150,203 galleons, 15,034 sickles, and 934 knuts.” Charlie grimaces. Granlock glares over to Ragnok. “Locate Dumbledores finances now… All of them even the ones with him only as the current holder such as the Hogwarts accounts as well as the funds going towards his war-mongering squad.” Ragnok bows slightly before quickly leaving the room. “That should take a while…” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m sure you are also wanting to know more about your family wills as well as Sirius Black.” Harry, Bill, and Charlie nod. “Right, Griphook…” He doesn't finish his request before Griphook has a sheath of papers held out to him. “Thank you. Now anyways according to the files uncovered by those willing to look for them.” Here he seems to glare at the door before turning back to the family. “According to the will written by the Potters before they went into hiding; upon their death their son, Harry Potter, was to be sent to live with his godfather. That was at the time deemed impossible as he was being charged with treason against the world, conspiring with the dark lord, and the deaths of twelve muggles.”   
“Why did everyone think he was so evil?”   
“At the time it was assumed by everyone that he had been their secret keeper. And when their secret was broken well the one who kept it was obviously at fault. And after their deaths he was seen chasing Peter Pettigrew through muggle London where he trapped him and according to witnesses sent an explosive force at him that obliterated 99percent of his body and killing twelve innocent bystanders.”   
“Oh…”   
“What I don’t understand is why no one knew that back then… the secret keeper thing.”   
“The same reason no one questioned where Harry Potter was being kept before he turned eleven.”   
“Is there a way that some of the most damaging stuff from that will goes into the fake one?”   
“Which information?”   
“Well everything about where I should never have ended up for one… and the Sirius stuff.”   
“You want to meet him don’t you?” Bill asks running a hand through Harrys hair.   
Harry nods slightly. “You know neither of us will mind you meeting him… as long as he isn't a raging psychopath…” Harry giggles at that. “We want you to be happy, and if meeting your godfather can help with that, then who are we to deny you that.” Harry smiles. “If he isn't evil you know who else would want to see him and meet Harry?”   
“Who would wanna meet me?”   
“Remus Lupin, he was mentioned in the will as one of the people to take you, however he is a werewolf and as such usually not allowed near children…”   
“We’ve met him once or twice when we were younger and he was a really nice guy.” Harry nods. Granlock clears his throat.   
“Sorry.” They all say.   
“As I was saying there are things in here that were never done and protocol dictates we do them now however with the new fake will we are going to have to improvise certain things.”   
“Like what?”   
“Well there are stipulations for if you do not make it, namely the amount of the assets that are to be distributed between Remus and Sirius as well as to a trust fund for muggleborn children.” Bill nods. “I can see that and I don’t think any of us would mind giving up some of the funds, particularly to Remus.” Granlock nods making notes.   
“Now according to what I’ve seen I do not think Dumbledore has any idea of the amount of coin within your vault which means that portioning it accordingly should pose zero problem.” They nod.
  * They also discuss the best way to call in Sirius and Remus to Gringotts, Granlock sends out 2 letters. 
    * Black  
Gringotts Bank, London branch requires your presence on January the First of the year nineteen-hundred and ninety-two, regarding the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and now of their son a Mr. Harry Potter. As to your current legal issues a special portkey was added that will port you into one of our private conference rooms. While this is not a mandatory meeting, your presence is principal to the discussion.  
As an assurance, we guarantee there will be no aurors in attendance nor within any distance of your person. While you will not be the only human in attendance the others are well aware of your circumstance and bear you no ill will.  
Signed,  
Granlock the trusted
    * Lupin  
Your presence is requested at the Gringotts bank of London on January the First of the year nineteen-hundred and ninety-two, regarding the last will and testament of Mr. and Mrs. Potter and now of their son a Mr. Harry Potter. In order to aid your travel as fast as possible a portkey has been issued that will drop you at the desired location of the meeting.  
As this is the first meeting of the will there will be other individuals there.  
Signed,  
Granlock the trusted
  * Sirius was making decent headway as he crossed the country heading towards Hogwarts and Dumbledore when he was suddenly buzzed by an owl. Yelping he trips to a stop, hackles raised, he spins looking for the blasted bird. A haughty sounding hoot has him spinning to stare at the owl who likely buzzed him, now eyeing him suspiciously. Sirius yips at the owl questioningly. The owl holds out one of its legs where Sirius can see a letter. He huffs at the owl shaking his head, he turns to go leave but freezes when the owl screeches. Flinching he turns back to the bird glaring down at him. Sirius glances furtively around the area, the owl hoots impatiently. Sirius shifts back to his human form. “Fine, fine, I’ll accept the damn letter.” He grumbles voice raspy from disuse. He holds out his arm for the bird, he knows only a small number of magical beings could have found him where he is and the only group who could use owls to find him are goblins. The owl soars down to his arm holding his leg out. Sirius gently takes the letter from the owls leg not really surprised when it immediately flies off. As he reads the letter he frowns considering his options. He knows it could still be a trap but he wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. So dirty, unkempt, and a bit wild eyed in grief he grabs the portkey sent by the goblins.
  * In a tiny shack somewhere in the middle of Galloway Forest Park Remus heads out toward his small garden to see about a bit of food for a midday meal. A small basket hanging from one arm Remus surveys his tiny garden thoughtfully, he picks a few leaves from one of the few large heads of lettuce, a few pieces of spinach and plucks a few carrots. He’s just about to head back inside his home when he hears the low hoot. Confused Remus holds out an arm for the approaching owl. He is fairly confused as he has no real idea who would be sending HIM an owl… After he sets his basket of food on his table he carefully takes the letter tied to the owl’s leg. Frowning even more when the owl immediately tales off again, on the rare occasion he does get a letter the owl generally would wait for a reply as most witches and wizards know he cannot afford an owl of his own, nor would he want one with his condition. Popping open the envelope he pulls out an official looking sheet of paper. ~ After reading the letter Remus frets over what Gringotts could possibly want with him now, after all this time… He glance down at his tattered robe and begins fretting, what does one wear for a summons to Gringotts, he’s never actually been summoned before and has never had the proper clothing to just show up at such a place. He grimaces as he considers the limited amount of clothing he can choose from, he needs something that is at least not complete rags. He pulls out his least tattered robe, it still has a few patches and tatting at some of the seams but at least there is no holes in it. Taking a deep breath he drops the portkey into his hand.
  * Harry waits nervously outside the room his godfather, who he had only recently learned of, was supposed to appear in. His papa, Charlie, was in the room with the goblins as well to determine Sirius's mental state, and decide if he would be a threat to Harry or not. His dad, Bill, sat outside the room with him as they waited. "Do you think he'll like me?" Harry whispers timidly.  
Bill, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leans down closer to Harry. "If he doesn't then it's his loss, and it would have nothing to do with how amazing you are." he tries to reassure him kissing the side of his head.   
Harry giggles pushing at his dads side. "You're my dad! You have to say stuff like that!"   
Bill grins down at his son. "Really, is that so?" he turns more towards the boy.   
They are interrupted by a low chime, they had been told that when each of the men they were waiting for arrived they would hear a noise. Harry tenses up at Bills side eyes focused on the door separating them from Charlie and whoever just arrived.
  * In the conference room Charlie waits nervously for the 2 men his son hopes to be able to meet. He and Bill had discussed which of them would be best to wait in the room Charlie's work with Dragons the deciding factor. He had been waiting just over 30 minutes when the warning chime he had been waiting for goes off. He stands unsure who to expect first. After a moment a rather worse for wear Remus Lupin appears before him. Remus glances nervously around the room. "Hello... I'm sorry but I'm not sure which Weasley you are."   
Charlie smiles kindly. "Charlie Weasley..."  
Remus frowns for a moment. "I think I remember hearing about you, you bonded with one of your siblings...?"  
Charlie's smile softens a bit but he stands up straighter as he speaks. "I did, Bill is my older brother."  
Remus nods. "Congratulations then... Now I don't mean to sound rude... but why was I summoned to a Weasley, I thought I was here about the Potters?"  
"You are." Charlie nods. "But there is one more person we are waiting for...and I will give you fair warning it is Sirius Black who is coming." Remus seems to puff up in agitation. "Before you start doing or saying anything to him I wanted to warn you that the goblins already promised him safety here so if you do try anything it will likely backfire onto yourself." Charlie tries explaining quickly.  
He stares down Charlie for several long moments before deflating somewhat. "I had heard a Weasley was working at Gringotts..."  
"That would be Bill, I work with dragons." Charlie smirks.   
"So they sent a dragon handler to deal with a dangerous creature and an escaped convict?"   
"Nope I'm here to determine if either of you could potentially pose a threat to my son."  
Somewhat confused Remus is stopped from answering as the chime alerting them to another persons imminent arrival.  
Once more moments later there is a new person in the room. This time a ragged looking man, filthy covered in loose tattered clothes. The mans gaze swings towards Charlie and Remus. Haunted blue eyes settle on the werewolf. "Moony?" He rasps quietly.
  * In the outer room Harry is fidgeting more and more.




	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all pretty much either random scenarios I considered or the ending parts of where I was going with the story.

  * Molly had been secretly convincing Ginny that she is meant to be with Harry Potter. Just shy of brainwashing her daughter into her infatuation. When it comes out Harry Potter is presumed dead Ginny goes a bit crazy.
  * Lucius during his trial explaining why he joined the death eaters, he begins by saying he hadn’t graduated Hogwarts with the plan of joining the dark lord, in fact he says I was actively against his goals. But, he goes on, the person I was with, the person I was planning on spending the rest of my life vanishes.
  * Lucius on trial explaining what he did during the war.
    * He begins by bringing up his past and how far he had been from the wizard people see currently. When he brings up his best friend and eventual lover Arthur Weasley many people in the court are aghast, some skeptical. Arthur is confused.
    * Lucius brings up what his life was like in school even bringing up the hidden room they used to hide in to avoid Molly Prewett.
    * He talks about the last gift Arthur had given him for his birthday. “It was supposed to be for my graduation but the charms were a bit tricky even for someone as natural at them as he was.” He also makes a passing remark on secret message in the cane. “Though I never figured it out… he would ask me every morning if I had gotten it yet… but when I read about his marriage to Prewett I gave up looking… nearly destroyed it…”
    * He comments on how it wasn’t until he learned about the pregnancy that he joined the dark lord, he also went about systematically destroying the Weasley family and by extension the Prewetts.
    * When asked if he killed anyone he explains that yes he had but only out of mercy. When asked to clarify he explained about the dark lords proclivities in the art of torture. How he perfected it so that he could torture a person for months possibly even years if he felt the need.
    * They don’t believe it so he makes the comparison of the Longbottoms as being a blessing for victims. He explains the at one time Bellatrix had been a beautiful kind woman who fell in love with the wrong man, and that she joined the dark lord out of loyalty to her husband however she had always wanted children and one day she came upon one of Voldemorts victims; a young boy, the son of someone who had been in the muggle orphanage he had grown up in. The boy from the orphanage had been rude to him in some vague way and so the dark lord took his son and spent months breaking him down. When Bella found him he had been muttering lullabies while rocking side to side in his own bodily fluids… she touched his shoulder and he began screaming and begging for her to stop hurting him he had begun to writhe as if being tortured she killed him with tears in her eyes. Unfortunately for her the dark lord had been drawn by the boys screams and had come and there was no way for her to get away from his wrath… He began to torture her as repayment for the boy she took from him… Rodolphus begged for mercy for his wife but the dark lord tortured them both, though Rodolphus was spared the brutality Bella evoked. He let them go after six months at which point he sent them on the mission to the Longbottoms home…
    * After deliberations and discussions the wizengamot frees Lucius and subsequently arrests a screeching Molly.
  * After Molly is gone Arthur slips unconscious and he is taken to St. Mungo’s where Lucius demands the best care possible for Arthur. After hours of waiting the healers come out and inform Lucius that while the damage was extensive they were tiptoeing near hopeful for the prognosis. So Lucius sat at his bedside worrying. At one point Severus visits him. “I never asked you to help me Lucius.”   
“You didn't have to ask Severus! I wanted to.”   
“I know but why?”   
“Because as I have told you before; you reminded me of myself at that age, too much.”   
Severus is quiet for a while before. “People in that state are said to be able to hear their surroundings, and being talked to by loved ones has been shown to help.” He says before walking out of the room.   
Lucius stares after Severus for a short time before turning to Arthur and grabbing his hand kissing it lightly. “Well Arth so much has happened…”
  * Several hours later a new tap on the door comes, Lucius calls for them to enter and isn’t that surprised that it is Arthurs oldest son Bill. “How is he?” Lucius shakes his head.   
“No real change yet but the healers say he is in recovery.”   
Bill nods. “May I join you for a bit?” Lucius nods.   
They sit together for a short time, Lucius notices Bill will occasionally start to fidget. It’s the third time he has caught him twitching that he glares up at him. “Spit it out.”   
“What?!” Bill pops to attention.   
Lucius sighs. “I can practically feel your anxiousness. So speak.” Bill bites his lip glancing away. “After you left with dad the wizengamot spoke more in depth with… her.” Lucius glances up at Bill noticing he is still just as nervous if not more so.   
“What is it?” Bill runs his hands through his hair.   
“Well sir, after they determined the exact potion used, a low level amorata paired with the confundus curse.” Lucius sighs turning his gaze back to Arthurs.   
“That means he could be missing chuncks of memory I’m guessing?” Bill nods.   
“They spoke to several potions masters on the possible side effects to such a combination… most said death, though a few said it was likely he would awaken and not remember the time he was drugged.” Lucius sighs pulling Arthurs hand back into his.   
“What else?”   
Bill fidgets even more. “Because of the unpredictability of love potions and spells, most of the masters agree that it had likely left dad Impotent…” Lucius frowns.   
“After seven children?” Bill shakes his head.   
“That was the issue, so the courts felt it prudent to determine biological parenthood…” Lucius frowns looking up at Bill, he shouldn’t be having this many problems with a simple matter of genealogy, unless there was something he thought Lucius would get mad but why would he?   
“And the results?” Bill wrings his hands.   
“Well they found that he was indeed related to all of us, though she wasn’t…”   
Lucius frowns. “But she…”   
“Apparently dad was pregnant at the time he she first dosed him, I’m guessing not that far along she performed a surrogacy spell on him making herself the carrier…”   
“But that can kill a child if not done properly!”   
“I don’t think she cared…” Then it hits Lucius.   
“He was pregnant?”   
“Only about two weeks along when she drugged him and only a month after she realized it… apparently she planned to kill the child but in the end felt it was more of a jab at you if she kept it. And in order to keep suspicion at bay for Arthur being pregnant she used the spell.”   
“Did she lose the baby?” Bill shakes his head. “No but what isn't widely known about most surrogacy spells is that the unborn child goes into a state of stasis within the new hosts body in order to become acclimatized as a non-foreign entity.” Lucius is speechless.   
“Arthur had been pregnant… and she took the baby…” Bill nodded. Lucius looked thunderstruck and quite a bit rattled.   
“It means biologically you’re my father.” Lucius doesn't say anything too stunned to comprehend what he is even hearing. Bill sits across from him feeling anxious and when several minutes later he still hasn’t spoken Bill stands unsure if he should feel a bit dejected or not. “I’ll just get going…”   
That snaps Lucius’ attention. “No! You don’t have to… unless you need too…” Bill shakes his head.   
“No I don’t have anywhere to be at the moment.” Bill turns back towards his dad and Lucius moving back to the chair he had been and sitting in. Lucius watches him, his gaze moving across Bills features. Slowly he raises one of his hands.   
“May I?” he asks gesturing towards Bill. Bill nods. Lucius gently runs his hand over Bills forehead down his nose and across his cheeks before his fingers push through his hair. All the while Lucius can’t help feeling his heart breaking for everything he missed out on. His hand ends up resting on the nape of Bills neck. He opens his mouth a few times before sighing sadly but smiling slightly. “So tell me about yourself.” Bill smiles. “Well I guess you already met my son and bonded…” Bill begins.
  * They sit there talking for quite a while before Bill turns to Lucius. “What was dad like?”   
Lucius smiles. “He was a lot like a mixture of you and Charlie actually… After graduation he worked for the Athenian branch of Gringots as a curse breaker and if needed he would help with the various dragons in the bank.” Bill looks shocked.   
“My dad was an employee at Gringotts?” Lucius nods.   
“Before he vanished…he was quite proficient at his work, the goblins were quiet happy to send him out to other banks that could need assistance. That was why he was heading to London…From what I heard later he never actually made it to.” Bill winces.   
“I see why it was so hard for me to get my job.” Lucius nods.   
“They tend to hold grudges against an entire family…” They continue talking for a bit longer with Lucius sharing stories about the Arthur he once knew.
  * Its two nights later that Lucius is woken from his doze by a quiet shifting. “Lucius?” he hears whispered. Jolting up he leans close to the bed.   
“I’m here Arthur.” He murmurs back.   
“Luc what’s going on? Did something happens at Gringotts?” Lucius lets out a quiet broken sound.   
“Arth… I need to tell you something and you probably won’t believe me and I know it will hurt.”   
“Lucius your scaring me!” Arthus gasps trying to sit up.   
“No don’t get up yet Arth.” Arthur subsides his movements and clasps Lucius’s hand in his.   
“Tell me what’s going on Lucius!” Lucius takes a deep breath.   
“When you went to London you never made it to Gringotts…”   
“I can tell that much, I’m in St. Mungos.”   
“Yes but Arthur it’s been 26 years…”   
“No! That's impossible!”   
“It was Arthur… Molly Prewett ran into you the day you hit town and forced you to drink a love potion.” Arthur lets out a horrified sound.   
“Oh God…”   
“She and you married on valentine’s day.”   
“And you let me!?”   
“I didn't know! At least not until the announcement in the paper…”   
“I didn’t know what to do or think… Before you left you kept going on and on about the secret message on the cane…and that I would definitely know soon enough…” Arthur sighs.   
“And you thought it was me breaking up with you…”   
“I didn't know what to think because then it turned out Molly was pregnant!”   
“I’ve got a child?” Lucius is quiet for a bit.   
“Luc!”   
“You have seven.”   
“SEVEN?”   
“When Molly drugged you, you were pregnant… which she used a surrogacy spell to take over the pregnancy.”   
“We were going to have a child?”   
“He is amazing Arth.”   
“He lived?”   
“Yes he lived, he’s bonded… he adopted a child several years ago now.”   
“Can you turn on the light now Luc?” Arthur says quietly.   
“We’re a lot older than you remember Arth so try not to be too surprise.”   
“Ok.”   
“Lumos.” The lights slowly brighten the room. Lucius watches Arthurs face as he slowly begins to take in his changed appearance.   
“Lucius?”   
“Hello love.”   
Arthur smiles tremulously. “You are still handsome as ever.”   
Lucius strokes a hand down his face. “As are you Arthur.”   
“Liar.” Lucius smiles before leaning down kissing Arthurs forehead.   
“If you would like to meet them, I know most of your kids would be happy to see you.” Arthur looks unsure.   
“What do I say to them? How do I act?” Lucius shakes his head.   
“They will understand, and you start by being their friend.”   
“Speaking of friends why aren't Gid and Fabe here?” Lucius looks away pained.   
“They figured out what was going on with you and were coming me meet me but someone sent them into a trap… they died 20 years ago.” Arthur looks heart broken.   
“What about the dark lord?”   
“He is gone for good…” Arthur is quiet for a long while.   
“Why would only some of my kids want to see me?”   
“The youngest two had too much Molly in them…” Arthur nods slowly.   
“Well I can’t really miss what I don’t remember… but the ones who would be interested I guess I wouldn't mind meeting.” Lucius nods kissing his forehead again lightly. “Let me call Bill, our son, and he can get ahold of the others… By the way Bill’s bonded is his half-brother Charlie, you knew and approved before, Molly did not.” Arthur nods.   
“I wouldn't begrudge them their feelings, especially now.” Lucius nods before heading out of the room towards one of the hospitals fireplaces and makes a quick call to Bill asking him to inform the others and letting him know that Arthur currently has no memory. When he gets back to the room Arthur is still awake and seemingly deep in thought.   
“Knut for your thoughts.” Arthur doesn't even jump.   
“What are their names?”   
“Well Bill is the oldest, Charlie his bonded, Percy, Fred and George… Very much like Gideon and Fabeon or so I’m told. The two that probably will not come are Ronald and Ginerva.” Arthur nods. “You said Bill has a son?”   
“Ah yes that would be Harry, he is unique.” Arthur smiles a bit sadly as he glances at Lucius.   
“What else?”   
“Never could keep things from you…? About 10 years after you were drugged I had my own bout with love potion induced madness.”   
“How long did she keep you drugged?” Lucius shakes his head.   
“Only long enough to marry me and get pregnant.”   
“Oh so you have children?”   
“Just Bill, that I only recently found out about, and Draco, he is the same age as your grandson though.” Arthur laughs.   
“Merlin I feel so old but too young as well.”   
“Ronald is the same age as Draco and Harry… while Ginerva is a year younger.” Arthur laughs again.   
“Why would anyone do that to themselves?”   
“As I said most of them are good kids.” There is a light tap on the door then.   
“Help me sit up Luc!” Lucius smirks before gently pulling Arthur up the bed so he is sitting up comfortably.   
“I’ll be right back.” Arthur nods watching as Lucius heads over to the door.   
“So he wasn’t kidding then, you really are here.” An unfamiliar voice calls.   
“I am, but you should know he doesn't remember anything after leave our flat twenty-six years ago.”   
“Sounds suspicious.”   
“I explained who you were but he won’t be the man you knew.”   
“Look let us in to see our dad you bastard.” Arthur frowns even as Lucius steps back and lets in a gaggle of red heads.   
As he scans the crowd he notices twin red heads, and two other red haired kids, he doubts any of them are his oldest.   
“Dad!” Arthur backs away from the boy who seems to be leaning into him.   
“Who are you?” The boys’ face begins to glow red.   
“What did Malfoy do to you??” he leans closer whispering. “Is he the reason you are like this?”   
Arthur’s frown deepens. “Lucius which one is this?”   
“That would be Ronald.” Arthur nods slowly.   
“Right uhm look, Ron? I was planning to marry Lucius before being accosted by Prew… er Molly.”   
“NO! Don’t let him trick you Mum isn't like that!” Arthurs looking a bit agitated now but it is one of the others who speaks up.   
“Look Ron I told you, what was going on before coming here, mum admitted to everything under veriterserum, Auntie Septima also shared what she knew at the trial!”   
“Exactly Ronnie-kins…”   
“Dad’s last unaffected memory…”   
“Was arriving in England.”   
“Mum isn't who we thought she was, and likely dad won’t be either.”   
“No!” Ron again denies. “Mum wouldn't hurt any of us, especially dad!”   
“She was obsessed with dad…” Ron’s countenance darkens.   
“Mum was not bad!” He cries again stomping his way from the room.   
Once he is gone Arthur eyes the remaining three children cautiously. “Sorry about him.” The non-twin says. “By the way, I’m Percy and this is Fred and George.”   
Arthur nods. “Pleasure to meet you all.” Arthur glances at Lucius again. “What was I like to you?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Was I nice or cold? Did I listen or was I distant?”   
“You were the best dad…”   
“The greatest guy in the world ya know.” Arthur smiles a bit.   
“Did I have any favorite foods or weird quirks?”   
“Well…”   
“You were obsessed!”   
“By muggle artifacts…”   
“Particularly plugs…”   
“And Ford Anglias.”   
“You made ours fly…”   
“With an invisibility booster.”   
“Though it did go feral…”   
Arthur laughs a bit “Sounds like something I had always wanted to do.”   
“You faced an inquiry at work for it because Ron stole it and it was seen by muggles…” Arthur nods solemnly. “I’m sure I did… Lucius led the charge I’m sure.” Lucius flush a little as the twins blink owlishly nodding.   
“Yea… why are you smiling?” they say in unison.   
“Because I know what he is like, besides had it been reversed I know for a fact I would have  _ruined him._ ” Arthur says ending in a low growl. The three Weasley boys just stare a bit stunned. “What?” Arthur looks at them confused while Lucius laughs.   
“They’ve only seen you as a rather quiet horribly cowed man.”   
“Oh well, that should have been a clue to you Luc.” He says haughtily tilting his head away from him.   
“I know but I rarely saw you back then and by the time I did start seeing you around there was plenty of time for her to have broken you down.” Arthur tsks.   
“I swear you are lucky it wasn’t reversed I would have waged war on society to figure out why you had done what you did.”   
“Maybe or you would have done like myself.”   
Arthur shrugs. “Pish, posh.” The boys are staring unsure what to make of this new Arthur. When he notices their expressions he sighs heavily. “Look I don’t know what kind of mouse that dizzy cow made me into but I can assure you I was anything but! So you’re gonna need to get used to it.”   
“Yeah it’s just… well you sound exactly like Charlie…”   
“He’s one of the other ones right?”   
“Yeah, he’s a Dragon tamer in Romania…” Arthur grins in a way none of the three boys have ever seen before.   
“Dragons! Really?” He turns to Lucius. “Why didn’t you tell me he worked with Dragons!? What about the other one… Bill?” Lucius gives a small smile.   
“Curse Breaker at Gringotts Egypt.” Arthur whistles.   
“The goblins gave him a chance even though I deserted them?”   
“He apparently was able to impress them enough to give him a probationary spot and because he followed all of their guidelines he was able to work his way away from probationary to valued employee.” Arthur claps his hands together once.   
“Impressive!” His gaze swings back to the other three. “And what about you lot?” Percy stands up straight.   
“I just graduated 2 years ago but I work in the office of the Minister as an undersecretary.” Arthur nods approvingly turning to the twins.   
“We’re in our seventh year,”   
“but we are considering leaving,”   
“Since our career path,”   
“Is in owning our own,”   
“joke shop.”   
Arthur purses his lips stroking his chin. “Yep I see what you mean Luc, they are definitely Gidy and Fabe…” He nods seriously for a moment before it morphs into a smile. “If you are anything like them your shop will be amazing.” The twins grin hugely.   
“Thanks dad!” Arthur actually blushes at that. Quiet knocking draws their attention to the door,   
“I’ll get it.” Lucius says walking over to answer it again. This time the exchange is quiet before Lucius walks back into the room with three more red heads; one tall and slender with pale red hair and blue-grey eyes beside him is a slightly shorter stockier man with bright blue eyes and deep red hair much like he remembers his hair had been and between them is a teenage boy around the same age as Ron or the twins, his hair seems to be an expert blend of the two men he came in with though unlike them his eyes are the brightest of green. Arthur looks at Bill for a long moment before snapping at Lucius.   
“Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!” The people in the room are a bit shocked to see the man stand at attention worriedly biting his lip.   
“Yes?”   
“Are you trying to tell me you looked at that young man and didn’t immediately know he was your son?! He’s the spitting image of you just with red hair and blue eyes!” Arthur scowls.   
“Yes but Arthur I didn't see him much…”   
“No excuse! Just a glimpse and I knew that was our child and I’ve apparently been drugged for over 20 years!”   
“I know love but I had been upset…”   
“Oh I’ll give you upset! As soon as I am able to get out of this bed you will know upset!” Lucius nods looking cowed. The Weasley children in the room are rather shocked. “We are not through talking about this Luc, but as you can see I apparently have a grandson and two more children to meet.”   
Lucius nods. “Of course love.” Lucius turns away upset. The others watch their father as soon as Lucius can no longer see him he shakes his head smiling amusedly. They all can tell that whatever else Arthur has to say Lucius probably won’t have much problem with it.   
“So you must be Bill, Charlie and their son.” He greets cheerfully.
  * “Wait wait wait you are upset that you sent a one year old child into a home with a family that despises him and are surprised they beat him, that they hated him enough to kill him? What did you expect to happen?” Madame Bones.  
“How can you say they beat him you were not there… unless you were?” Dumbledore.  
“I read the papers, I’ve seen the reports. The amount of blood evidence in that house was inconceivable. Too much to have come from the injuries suspected of killing him. There was blood in nearly every room of that house and it all belonged to Harry Potter. So tell me how was it that that house was his safest option?” Madame Bones.  
“There were wards there to keep death eaters out.” Dumbledore.  
“You mean there are blood wards you can place that don’t rely on a family’s compassion to stay active?” Madame Bones.  
“Coactus Fidum” Dumbledore.  
“Which is classified as dark magic as I’m sure you are aware?” Madame Bones.  
“It was the only way!” Dumbledore.  
“The only way to what? Kill a child you thought should have died? Protect your seat of power from a perceived threat? What could possibly justify sending a child to be beaten? To be tortured? Madam Bones.  
“I left them a note…” Dumbledore.  
“A note… What is paper to a fire? What is a bucket of water to an inferno? What is a note to people who despise all things magic? WORTHLESS! Did you even check on him? I will assume not since you had no idea he was even dead until 4 years after it had happened.” Madame Bones.


  * How many people have you caused to suffer?  
Countless.  
Did you personally cause all of their suffering?  
No.  
How many of them did you personally cause suffering to?  
36.  
Who were they?  
Ariana Dumbledore, Gellert Grindlewald, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ….etc., Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley.  
Was all their suffering intentional?  
No.  
How many was the suffering unintentional?  
4.  
Which 4?  
Ariana Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley.  
(In the audience Harry had frozen for a split second before poking at his fathers wide eyed. “They need to ask him about one of those people!” “What?” “I recognized one of those names he mentioned!” “Which name?” “Tom Riddle…” “Who is he?” Harry shakes his head worriedly. Charlie eyes his son for a moment before he suddenly raises his wand in the air drawing the attention of the court.)  
(Mutes and deafens Dumbledore) Yes, Mr., judging by your hair, Weasley?  
One of the people on that list… Needs to be asked about!  
We would have eventually… but pray what name is so important that it must be asked of now?  
Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
(The chief judge eyes him shrewdly for a long moment before nodding.) I will ask about him. (Setting Dumbledore to right she turns her attention back to him.) Tell me about Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
(Dumbledore visibly struggles against the potion in his system before he is forced to answer.) Tom Riddle was a student of mine in the 1940s, raised in an orphanage, he grew to do many powerful things… (the strain to answer what he chooses is noticeable gaining even more attention.)  
What else has Tom Riddle done since graduating from Hogwarts?  
(Sweat drips down his face as he finally answers.) He moved on from school and with my manipulation became known as the greatest Dark Lord of our time!  
Dark… Are you telling me it was because of you the world was ravaged by he-who-must-not-be-named?  
YES! He was My greatest achievement, he was meant to be my number 1 opponent, then that bloody prophesy was made!  
You should know better than anyone prophesies are rarely accurate! Or if they are the contents are almost impossible to understand before their fulfillment.  
This one was accurate! The child was born and even marked as the prophecy said he would be!  
(The judge sighs annoyed.) Was that the full prophesy? That a child would be born and marked by the Dark Lord?  
Well no… but if that part came about the rest must surely be accurate as well!  
What is the full prophesy you are referring to Dumbledore.  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies, born to those who have thrice defied him, and the Dark Lord shall make him as equal. But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hands of the other for neither shall live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
… That is it? THAT is why you placed a child in a home to DIE?  
They weren’t supposed to kill him!  
Then what pray tell were they meant to do?  
Keep him in his place!




End file.
